Guide de Merlin pour lequel vous ne devriez pas vous appeler Voldemort
by Kalincka
Summary: Voldemort ressuscite Morgane pour l'aider dans ses plans ; l'Ancienne Religion hurle à l'agonie afin que Merlin l'aide à rétablir l'équilibre. Avec l'aide de vieux amis ainsi que de nouveaux, Merlin se doit de se rendre à Poudlard pour protéger l'Élu. Mais avec un oiseau entêté, une voyante née, des jumeaux roux et un Maître des Potions, ça ne va pas être facile... [TRADUCTION]
1. Prologue

Salut à tous !

Me revoilà pour d'autres écrits, cette fois-ci pas d'histoire mais une traduction qui me tenait vraiment à coeur. Il s'agit de "Merlin's guide as to why you shouldn't be Voldemort", un crossover Harry Potter/Merlin qui m'a énormément plu.

Donc, sans plus attendre, voici le prologue !

**Disclaimer : Merlin appartient à la BBC et à ses créateurs (la Team J), Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire appartient à 4Eirlys qui m'a gentiment donné le droit de la traduire.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_C'était Samhain, et Voldemort regardait les ruines d'un ancien château qui restait majestueux même après des siècles de désuétude. Après des années de recherche (dans et hors de son corps), Voldemort l'avait enfin trouvé._

_Etant enfant, il avait toujours été fasciné par les mythes et avait lu avec empressement tous les livres à sa portée, passant la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et même le grand Merlin ainsi que Morgane, Voldemort savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait-il pas toujours ressenti et affirmé que lui et Morgane avait eu la même vie ? Lui, un orphelin dont le père était moldu et détestait la magie, mais étant plus puissant que personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer ; et elle, orpheline trahie par découverte qu'Uther Pendragon, qui haïssait toute chose relative à la magie et initiateur de la Grande Purge, était son père. Voldemort avait eu un pressentiment, comme pour souhaiter le retour du règne de la magie sur la Terre une fois de plus._

_Avoir récemment réintégré son corps avait changé son regard sur sa grande quête. Voldemort avait réalisé que pour réussir son projet, il avait besoin d'alliés plus puissants. Et la potentielle personne avec qui Voldemort pensait s'allier était en effet très puissante. C'était peut-être la magie la plus grande et la plus noire de tous les temps (en dehors de lui-même évidemment)._

_Voldemort marcha lentement vers les estrades, où se tenaient autrefois les Grandes Prêtresses et baissa la tête tandis qu'il commençait à chanter._

_**« Ic, séo héahs**__**á**__**cerd, **__**þ**__**e **__**ácwele strenge ealdan æwfæstnesse ! »**_

_L'air commença immédiatement à refroidir et pendant que Voldemort continuait sans y faire attention, la terre poussa un tremblement puissant._

_Un son d'agonie pouvait être entendu, faisant écho autour de la cour tandis qu'un trou noir apparaissait au milieu de la lande, grandissant au fur et à mesure._

_Pendant que Voldemort chantait, la taille de la tache augmentait, passant de celle d'un oreiller à celle d'une fenêtre. Pendant ce temps Voldemort continuait de parler, son souffle se glaçant devant lui et le froid s'intensifiant sans interruption. Cette cacophonie envahissait tout l'espace, et l'abysse noire continuait de grandir, atteignant la taille d'une commode, puis d'une porte._

_Enfin Voldemort arrêta son chant, et attendit avec impatience. Un visage commença à apparaître, marchant vers lui, de plus en plus proche, quand finalement la personne se stoppa, face à face avec lui._

_« Qui ose me sortir de mon sommeil ? Dites-moi ce que vous voulez et votre objectif, dit-elle avec colère._

_- Vous êtes Morgane Le Fay, la plus grande et la plus sombre sorcière à avoir jamais vécu dans l'Ancien Temps, répondit Voldemort. Maintenant vous revenez à nouveau, pour assister au commencement d'une nouvelle ère. »_

_Voldemort tendit la main à la voyante la plus puissante de l'existence._

_« Rejoignez-moi dans ma quête de magie et de puissance. »_

_Morgane sourit :_

_« Je le ferai. »_

_Debout ensemble sur l'une des plus puissantes reliques de l'Ancienne Religion, Morgane et Voldemort commencèrent à rire._

_Le son de la haine et du mal rebondit dans les ruines de l'Île autrefois puissante des Bénis._

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fera plaisir à l'auteure et à la traductrice ;-)


	2. Une leçon de rattrapage, par Merlin

_Rebonjour tout le monde !_

_Je n'en reviens pas ! Lorsque je me suis connectée, et que j'ai vue que l'histoire dépassait les **8****0 visiteurs**, j'ai halluciné ! O.O J'en ai fait part à l'auteure et ça lui a fait drôlement plaisir (et à moi aussi par ailleurs !) ^.^_

_Je voudrais remercier les quelques personnes m'ayant mise en follow et en favori, c'est très gentil, ainsi qu'aux personnes très sympathiques m'ayant mis une review, j'ai nommé **Jenin**, **Nihal de la terre du vent** et **tahury **(encore un grand merci à vous tous) !_

_D'ailleurs, pour répondre à **tahury** : ce n'est pas vraiment une fic centré sur la romance, mais il pourrait y avoir des surprises __(je ne vais pas t'en dire trop non plus ^^)__... C'est vrai que Morgane et Voldemort vont bien ensemble dans leur quête du mal, même si j'ai tendance à penser que Voldemort a beaucoup plus "sombré" que Morgane pour qui (si elle prenait le temps de se poser et réfléchir deux secondes à ce qui l'a amené à être la sorcière que tout le monde déteste) on pourrait quand même envisager une rédemption. Et enfin merci, j'essayerai d'avoir des délais pas trop long et pas trop court =)_

_Pour finir... Les 80 visiteurs, ne soyez pas timides, hein, je ne vais pas vous manger, vous pouvez vous manifester avec le petit bouton blanc qui est situé en bas ! ;-)_

**_Disclaimer : Merlin (et Harry Potter) ne m'appartient pas, et l'histoire appartient à 4Eirlys. Je ne fait que la traduire avec son consentement =)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 ~ Une leçon de rattrapage, par Merlin.**

Merlin était à côté d'un lac, en plein rêve éveillé. Il avait découvert qu'il pouvait faire cela depuis un siècle environ, où il avait réalisé en même temps qu'il pouvait aussi canaliser ses souvenirs dans ses rêves. Aujourd'hui ? Il rêvait d'Arthur et des chevaliers de la Table Ronde (qu'il avait en partie créée) et des aventures qu'ils partageaient. Parfois, il souriait dans son sommeil, pour un moment – depuis la chute de Camelot – de paix qui lui rappelait le « bon vieux temps ».

Après la mort d'Arthur, Merlin était retourné à Camelot où il avait appris cette douloureuse nouvelle à Gwen. Lorsqu'il découvrit la mort de Gauvain, Merlin avait attendu que son mentor Gaïus passe dans l'autre monde pour ne plus jamais revenir. Plus personne n'avait besoin de lui, maintenant que Gwen avait eu un petit Arthur et que tous les autres chevaliers s'étaient mariés. Merlin avait disparu dans l'Antre de Cristal, où il dormit pendant un long moment. Un _très_ long moment.

Camelot lui manquait tellement, et cela faisait tellement _mal_. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pourrait faire pour cela. Ses amis restants avaient essayé de le sortir de sa dépression, mais comment Merlin pouvait-il être heureux, quand il voyait ses amis, sa _famille_, tomber tout autour de lui pendant qu'il continuait de _vivre_ ? Oui, Merlin savait qu'un jour Arthur reviendrait, mais il ne savait pas que cela serait aussi long, pour l'amour de la Triple Déesse !

A son millionième anniversaire, Merlin avait rapidement décidé qu'être immortel était incroyablement ennuyeux et destructeur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que certaines personnes voulaient vivre pour toujours, car c'était un sort pire que la mort.

* * *

Tellement ironique.

Car les personnes voulant être immortelles avaient souvent peur de la mort.

* * *

Soudainement, la terre poussa un énorme tremblement, réveillant immédiatement Merlin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans une lueur dorée. Un autre tremblement vint, et Merlin entendit le début d'un hurlement.

L'Ancienne Religion était entrain de crier, tandis que son âme se déchirait en deux. Elle l'appelait, le _suppliait_, lui, le dernier vrai sorcier (et le vaisseau de la magie) de la soigner, de réparer la déchirure qui venait de se créer.

Merlin savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, après avoir eu une vision dans laquelle il avait vu la cause de ce qui poussait l'Ancienne Religion à crier si fort. Voldemort avait ramené Morgane, pour l'aider à accomplir ses plans. Et si Morgane était impliqué, alors il l'était aussi.

Mais Merlin ne savait pas quels étaient les plans de Voldemort, qu'est-ce qu'ils impliquaient, parce que le sorcier préférait être séparé du reste du monde au lieu de s'aventurer dans cette civilisation qui l'ennuyait.

La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler du « Seigneur des Ténèbres », c'était lorsque celui-ci était entré dans la maison des Potter et avait essayé de tuer toute la famille, mais le petit garçon avait réchappé au massacre. Merlin avait presque arrêté la guerre en tentant de stopper cet atroce assassinat de se produire, mais sa magie l'en avait empêché, car « ce n'était pas le moment adéquat », selon elle.

Merlin soupira. Le moment n'était jamais « adéquat ». Mais il avait appris, avec l'expérience, qu'il devait se plier aux ordres de l'Ancienne Religion, alors il était resté en dehors de tout cela.

Alors, Merlin décida d'aller au seul endroit où il savait pouvoir trouver des réponses. L'Antre de Cristal.

* * *

Après cinq heures de voyage par l'intermédiaire du réseau de poudre de cheminette à la maison la plus proche de la Vallée des Rois Déchus (où il se trouvait), Merlin dût marcher. Et marcher. Alors, quand enfin il arriva à l'Antre de Cristal, il en avait assez marre.

Grognon, Merlin fit son chemin vers le centre de la grotte, où, rassemblant tout son courage, il regarda dans les cristaux.

* * *

_Donc ! Mes petits agneaux, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, vous pouvez laisser une **review**, ça fera plaisir à l'auteure et à la traductrice ^.^_


	3. L'Antre de Cristal

_Salut à tous !_

_Bah alors ? Vous êtes passés où ? Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai posté, mais je pensais quand même avoir plus qu'une review (merci **tahury **=D) quand je vois qu'on dépasse largement les 200 vues et les 137 visiteurs hein =P_

_**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !** Ca peut vous sembler peu, mais pour celle qui traduit comme celle qui écrit, c'est un immense réconfort !_

_Bon, j'arrête un peu de vous bassiner avec les reviews ^^_

_**tahury** : Merci pour ta (tes ? xD) review encourageante ! Et non, Arthur et les chevaliers ne sont pour l'instant pas au programme :)_

_Au fait, si je publie aujourd'hui mercredi, c'est parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier dimanche._

_Au hasard, pour ceux qui suivent **Parce qu'on en a toutes rêvé un jour **(petit coup de pub inopiné xD), je ne pourrais probablement pas publier aussi, mais ne vous en faites pas, ce sera sûrement l'affaire de quelques jours de retard !_

_Enjoy !_

**_Disclaimer : L'histoire est la propriété de 4Eirlys, et Harry Potter ainsi que Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ~ L'Antre de Cristal.**

_Voldemort regardait son bon et loyal serviteur, debout et la tête baissée en face de lui, attendant qu'il délivre ses nouvelles. Severus était son meilleur espion, son bras droit pour ainsi dire, car il connaissait toutes les allées et venues d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'il pouvait le croire sur tout, et c'est pourquoi il avait envoyé Rogue pour cette mission particulière._

_« Eh bien ?, dit Voldemort, brisant le silence et ses rêveries. As-tu trouvé les informations que je cherche ?_

_- Mon seigneur, commença Severus en levant les yeux. J'ai écouté derrière la porte où Sibylle Trelawney et Dumbledore s'entretenaient. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pu entendre qu'une partie de la prophétie avant que les escaliers ne m'emmènent ailleurs._

_- Et ? Voldemort se pencha un peu plus en direction de l'espion, avec le besoin pressant d'en savoir plus sur le sorcier puissant qui pourra le vaincre._

_Rogue lui donna son information, et quand il eut fini de parler, Voldemort se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise à haut dossier, ressassant les termes de la prophétie._

_Un garçon né vers la fin du mois de Juillet 1980… Dont les parents l'avaient déjà défié trois fois… Et lui, Voldemort, le marquera comme son « égal »._

_« Severus, il n'y a que deux garçons qui correspondent à cette description, ai-je raison ? Les Londubat et les… Potter ? »_

_Rogue sembla choqué par cette question, mais Voldemort n'en tint pas compte._

_« Mon seigneur ? » demanda prudemment celui-ci, car il avait toujours peur de son maître._

_Bien, c'était toujours de bon augure si les gens avaient peur de vous, car la peur était un puissant facteur de motivation, pensait Voldemort._

_Voldemort commença à parler de ses pensées à haute voix, car souvent, Rogue suggérait de bonnes idées ou tactiques._

_« Il y a deux garçons et je dois choisir entre les deux, car l'un provoquera ma chute… Tous les deux ont des Aurors pour parents, qui sont assez forts pour avoir provoqué ma colère trois fois et en être revenus vivants, mais l'un est un Sang-Pur et l'autre un sang mêlé. »_

_Rogue restait silencieux pendant que Voldemort prenait la décision de vie et de mort sur l'un des garçons. Il était plus probable que le Sang-Pur soit puissant, mais il restait perplexe par rapport au sang mêlé. Le garçon des Potter lui rappela lui-même, sang mêlé comme lui. Si lui, Voldemort, pouvait atteindre une telle puissance, le garçon, - Harry, c'était ça ? – pouvait être en mesure de l'atteindre aussi._

_« Contacte Queudver et amène-le moi. Il saura où trouver les Potter._

_- Mon Seigneur ? demanda Rogue, levant le regard vers son maître, apparemment dérangé par quelque chose. Est-ce sage ? Ne serait-il pas plus probable que cela soit le garçon des Sang-Pur qui provoquera votre chute, car, après tout, nous – les Sang-Pur –, sommes-nous pas les plus puissants et n'avons-nous pas de sang souillé en nous ?_

_- Je l'ai décidé, déclara fermement Voldemort. Ne me teste pas sur ça, Rogue. Y'a-t-il quelque chose de mal ? J'ai remarqué tes réactions à mes paroles. »_

_Rogue sembla choqué et répondit :_

_« Non, tout va bien mon Seigneur. »_

_Severus se ratatinait sous le regard et les paroles de son sombre maître :_

_« Ne me mens pas. »_

_Rogue se lécha les lèvres nerveusement. De toute évidence, il tentait de trouver ses mots et de rassembler son courage._

_« C'est juste que, eh bien, je vous prierai de laisser la sorcière Lily Evans seule, car j'aimerai l'avoir pour moi. »_

_Voldemort sembla surpris, puis commença à rire, un rire cruel._

_« Severus Rogue, l'un de mes meilleurs et plus dignes serviteurs, amoureux ? D'une sang de bourbe, qui plus est ? Une telle chose ne mérite pas votre affection. »_

_Severus hocha lentement la tête, prenant apparemment les mots de Voldemort à cœur. Puis il murmura doucement :_

_« Vous avez raison mon Seigneur, comme toujours. __Je vais aller exécuter vos ordres en convoquant Pettigrew. »_

_Rogue sortit hors de la chambre et la scène disparut..._

* * *

_La nuit était humide et venteuse ; deux enfants habillés en citrouilles se dandinaient sur la place, et les vitrines étaient couvertes par des araignées de papiers. Tous les signes moldus et sordides d'un monde dans lequel ils ne croyaient pas... Et Voldemort glissait le long des murs, une impression de détermination, de puissance et de justesse en lui qu'il ressentait toujours à ces occasions... Pas de colère... C'était pour les âmes plus faibles que lui... Mais une sensation de triomphe, oui ... Il avait tant attendu, tant espéré ce moment…_

_« Joli costume, monsieur ! »_

_Voldemort vit le sourire du garçonnet faiblir quand celui-ci courut assez près jusqu'à lui pour voir sous sa cape, et la peur se peignit sur son visage : alors l'enfant se retourna et s'enfuit… Sous sa robe, ses doigts effleurèrent sa baguette. Un simple mouvement et l'enfant ne rejoindrait jamais sa mère… Mais cela était inutile, totalement inutile…_

_Et le long d'une nouvelle rue étroite et sale, il s'engagea, et maintenant sa destination était en vue au bout de celle-ci. Le charme Fidelius était brisé, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore…_

_Il fit moins de bruit que les feuilles mortes en marchant le long du trottoir, pendant qu'il tirait sa cape et regardait au-dessus de la haie…_

_Ils n'avaient pas tirés les rideaux, il les voyait clairement dans leur petit salon : le grand homme aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes, entrain de faire des bouffées de fumée de toutes les couleurs qui sortaient de sa baguette pour l'amusement du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs dans son pyjama bleu. L'enfant riait et essayait d'attraper la fumée, de la saisir dans son petit poing…_

_La porte s'ouvrit et la mère entra, disant quelques paroles qu'il ne put entendre, ses longs cheveux roux foncé lui tombant sur le visage._

_Maintenant, le père ramassait le fils et le remit à sa mère. Il jeta sa baguette au bas du canapé et s'étira en bâillant…_

_La porte grinça un peu quand il l'entrouvrit, mais James Potter ne l'entendit pas. Sa main blanche sortit la baguette de sous son manteau et la pointa sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grand._

_Voldemort était sur le seuil et James sprinta dans le couloir. C'était facile, trop facile… Il n'avait même pas pensé à ramasser sa baguette…_

_« Lily, prend Harry et part ! C'est lui ! Vite ! Cours ! Je vais le tenir à distance ! »_

_Le tenir à distance, alors qu'il n'avait même pas sa baguette ! Voldemort rit avant de lancer la malédiction…_

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Le feu vert jaillit dans le couloir, poussant les landaus contre le mur, éblouissant les rampes comme des paratonnerres, et James Potter tomba telle une marionnette dont les fils avaient été coupé._

_Il pouvait entendre son cri depuis l'étage supérieur, prise au piège, mais tant qu'elle serait sensible, elle, elle n'avait rien à craindre…_

_Il monta l'escalier, écoutant avec amusement ses tentatives de se barricader dans la pièce… Elle n'avait pas de baguette sur elle…_

_Stupides qu'ils étaient, et tellement confiants, pensant que leur sécurité était assurée par leurs amis, et que les armes étaient inutiles, même pendant un court instant…_

_Voldemort força la porte et fit valser les chaises et les boîtes empilées à la hâte contre celle-ci d'un vague mouvement de baguette… Et là, elle se leva, l'enfant dans ses bras. A sa vue, elle fit tomber son enfant dans la crèche derrière elle et jeta ses bras en croix, comme si cela pouvait l'aider, comme si en l'empêchant de le voir il la choisirait, elle…_

_« Pas Harry, pas Harry, s'il vous plaît pas Harry !_

_- Ecartez-vous, idiote… Maintenant._

_- Pas Harry, s'il vous plaît non, prenez-moi, tuez-moi à sa place !_

_- Ceci est mon dernier avertissement._

_- Pas Harry ! S'il vous plaît… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! S'il vous plaît, je ferais n'importe quoi -_

_- Ecartez-vous, idiote ! »_

_Il aurait pu forcer la crèche, mais il semblait plus prudent d'en finir avec tous…_

_La lumière verte éclaira la pièce et elle tomba comme son mari._

_L'enfant n'avait pas crié pendant tout ce temps : il ne pouvait pas rester debout, mais serrait les barreaux de son lit, et il leva les yeux vers le visage de l'intrus avec un naïf intérêt, peut-être en pensant que c'était son père sous le manteau, faisant de plus jolies lumières, et que sa mère se relèverait à tout moment, souriante –_

_Voldemort pointa sa baguette très précautionneusement vers le visage du garçonnet : il voulait voir ce qui arriverait, la destruction de celui-ci, l'inexplicable danger._

_L'enfant commença à crier : il avait vu que ce n'était pas James. Voldemort n'aimait pas les cris, il n'avait jamais été en mesure de digérer les cris des petits pleurnicheurs à l'orphelinat –_

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Et Voldemort se brisa : il n'était plus rien, rien sauf douleur et terreur, et il devait se cacher, pas ici, dans les décombres de la maison en ruine, où l'enfant était pris au piège et criait, mais loin… Loin, très loin…_

* * *

_La chambre disparut, et à la place, un cimetière apparut._

_« Quelqu'un vient », dit soudainement Harry._

_Louchant dans l'obscurité, les deux garçons regardèrent la figure qui se dessinait lentement, marchant vers eux entre les tombes. Harry ne pouvait pas décrire son visage ; mais de la façon dont il marchait, et de la tenue de ses bras, il pouvait dire qu'il portait quelque chose. Quoi qu'ils étaient, ils étaient courts et portaient un manteau à capuchon tiré vers le haut sur __la t__ê__te pour masquer leur visage. Et - quelques pas plus pr__è__s, l'espace entre eux se réduisait -, il vit que la chose dans les bras de la personne ressemblait à un bébé... Ou était-ce simplement une pile de linges ?_

_Harry baissa légèrement sa baguette, et jeta un regard en coin à Cédric. Cédric lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour regarder la silhouette s'approchant._

_Il s'arrêta à côté d'une pierre tombale imposante, à seulement six pieds d'eux. Pendant une seconde, Harry et Cédric et la figure se regardèrent simplement._

_Et puis, sans avertissements, la cicatrice d'Harry éclata avec douleur. C'était une agonie comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti dans toute sa vie ; sa baguette glissa de ses doigts tandis qu'il mettait ses mains sur son visage ; ses genoux fléchirent ; il était sur __le terrain et il ne pouvait rien voir du tout, sa tête était sur __le point de se fendre._

_De loin, au-dessus de sa tête, il entendit une voix haute et froide dire « Tuez l'autre »._

_Un bruissement et une seconde voix qui hurla dans la nuit « Avada Kedavra ! »._

_Une explosion de lumière verte brilla à travers les paupières de Harry, et il entendit quelque chose tomber lourdement sur le sol à côté de lui ; la douleur dans sa cicatrice atteignit un tel degré qu'il vomit, puis elle diminua ; terrifié par ce qu'il allait voir, il ouvrit ses yeux qui lui piquaient._

_Cédric était couché, bras et jambes étendus sur le sol à côté de lui. Il était mort._

_Harry se sentit remis sur pieds. Le petit homme avait posé son baluchon, allumé sa baguette et traînait Harry vers la pierre tombale de marbre. Harry vit le nom qui scintillait dans la lumière de la baguette avant de la percuter :_

_TOM JEDUSOR_

_L'homme masqué avait maintenant invoqué des cordons serrés autour de Harry en les lui attachants de son cou à ses chevilles. Harry pouvait entendre la respiration peu profonde et rapide du fond de la hotte ; il lutta, et l'homme le frappa – avec une main qui avait un doigt manquant. _

_C'était Queudver._

* * *

_Queudver sortit un matériau noir de l'intérieur de son manteau et le fourra dans la bouche d'Harry ; puis, sans un mot, il se détourna du garçon et s'enfuit. Harry ne pouvait pas faire de bruit, il ne pouvait pas voir où Queudver avait disparu ; il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour voir au-delà de la pierre tombale ; il ne pouvait voir que ce qui était juste en face de lui._

_La pile de linges qu'Harry avait vue était un bébé, et se trouvait au pied de la tombe. Il semblait être nerveux et s'agitait. Harry le regarda, et sa cicatrice brûla de douleur à nouveau... Et il sut tout à coup qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce qui était dans ces robes... Il ne voulait pas que le paquet soit ouvert..._

_Il pouvait entendre des bruits à ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux, et vit un gigantesque serpent rampant dans l'herbe, autour de la pierre tombale où il était attaché. Queudver revint vite, sa respiration sifflante de plus en plus forte. C'était comme s'il portait quelque chose de lourd sur le sol. Puis il revint dans le champ de vision d'Harry et il le vit poussant un chaudron en pierre au pied de la tombe. Il était plein de ce qui semblait être de l'eau - Harry pouvait l'entendre clapoter - et il était plus grand que n'importe quel chaudron qu'Harry n'avait jamais utilisé ; un gros ventre de pierre assez grand pour qu'un adulte puisse s'y asseoir dedans._

_La chose à l'intérieur du paquet de robes sur le sol bougeait de plus en plus, comme si elle essayait de se libérer. Maintenant Queudver s'affairait au fond du chaudron avec une baguette. Soudain, il y eut des flammes crépitantes en dessous. Le grand serpent glissa loin dans les ténèbres._

_Le liquide dans le chaudron semblait chauffer très rapidement. La surface commença non seulement à se troubler, mais aussi à envoyer des étincelles, comme si elle était en feu. La vapeur s'épaissit, et les mouvements de l'horloge devinrent plus agités. Harry entendit de nouveau la voix froide qui s'éleva :_

_« Dépêche-toi !_

_- C'est prêt, maître._

_- Maintenant… », dit la voix glaciale._

_Queudver ouvrit les robes sur le terrain, révélant ce qui était dedans, et Harry laissa échapper un hurlement qui s'étrangla dans le tissu bloquant sa bouche._

_Queudver avait renversé et révélé sur la pierre quelque chose de laid, gluant et aveugle - mais pire, bien pire. __La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles__, et son visage - __jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage__ - était plat comme celui d'un serpent, ses yeux brillants et rouge._

_La chose semblait presque impuissante elle leva ses bras maigres, les mit autour du cou de Queudver, et Queudver la souleva pendant qu'il l'amenait au bord du chaudron. Puis il laissa tomber la créature dans le chaudron ; il y eut un sifflement, puis elle disparut sous la surface ; Harry entendit son corps frêle heurter le sol avec un bruit sourd._

_« Laissez-la se noyer, pensa Harry dont la cicatrice brûlait, s'il vous plaît… Laissez-la se noyer. »_

_Queudver parla :_

_« Os du père, sans savoir que vous les donnez, vous ressuscitez votre fils ! »_

_La surface de la terre sous les pieds d'Harry se fissura et horrifié, Harry regarda une mince traînée de poussière s'élever dans les airs, sur l'ordre de Queudver, et tomber doucement dans le chaudron. La surface de diamant de l'eau se cassa et siffla ; elle envoya des étincelles dans toutes les directions, et changea de couleur pour passer à un bleu vif, toxique._

_Maintenant, Queudver gémissait. Il tira un long, mince, et brillant poignard d'argent de l'intérieur de ses vêtements. Sa voix se brisa en sanglots pétrifiés._

_« Ch-chair d-du serviteur se-sera donnée p-pour fai-faire revivre l-le maître. »_

_Queudver tendit sa main droite en face de lui – la main avec le doigt manquant. Il saisit le poignard dans sa main gauche et le serra fortement, avant de la balancer vers le haut._

_Harry réalisa ce que Queudver était sur __le point de le faire, et ferma les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas fermer ses oreilles. Des cris per__cèrent__ la nuit, et traversèrent Harry comme s'il avait __é__t__é__ poignard__é__ aussi. Quelque chose tomba au sol, des halètements angoissés se firent entendre de la part de Queudver, puis un « plouf » écœurant, signe que quelque chose était tombé dans le chaudron._

_Queudver était à bout et gémissant de douleur. Mais ce n'est que quand Harry sentit son souffle dans son visage qu'il se rendit compte que Queudver était juste en face de lui._

_« S-sang de l'ennemi… P-pris de force… Ressuscitera votre ad-adversaire. »_

_Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, quand il vit le poignard d'argent serré dans la main de Queudver. Il sentit la pointe pénétrer dans le creux de son bras droit, et le sang s'infiltrer dans la manche de sa robe déchirée. Queudver fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un flacon de verre qu'il tint à la coupe de la plaie, de sorte qu'une goutte de sang tomba dedans._

_Il retourna au chaudron avec le sang d'Harry. Il le versa à l'intérieur et immédiatement, le liquide se changea en un blanc aveuglant, et Queudver, son travail fait, chuta à côté du chaudron, puis se tourna sur le côté en tenant son moignon de bras, haletant et sanglotant._

_Rien ne se passa…_

_Puis, soudain, les étincelles émanant du chaudron se raréfièrent. Une poussée de vapeur blanche épaisse s'échappa du chaudron et Harry ne put plus rien voir._

_Mais, à travers le brouillard, il vit, avec une hausse de terreur, la silhouette d'un homme squelettique, grand et mince, sortant lentement de l'intérieur du chaudron._

_« Habille-moi », déclara la voix grande et froide, et Queudver, tenant encore son bras mutilé, se dépêcha de ramasser les robes noires par terre et se remit sur ses pieds, le faisant passer par la tête de son maître._

_L'homme mince sortit du chaudron, regardant fixement Harry… Et Harry regarda de nouveau le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant trois ans. Plus blanc qu'un crâne, avec de larges yeux livides dont les pupilles verticales étaient écarlates, et un nez plat comme celui d'un serpent, avec des fentes pour les narines…_

_Lord Voldemort était de retour…_

* * *

Merlin détourna les yeux avec un soupir, libéré de l'emprise du cristal, et glissa lentement sur le sol, épuisé de voir le passé. Il savait enfin ce que Voldemort avait l'intention de faire, et ce que _lui_ allait faire à ce sujet.

* * *

_Alors ? Le grand choix vous attend ! Cliquerez-vous sur le petit bouton "Review" ? =P_


	4. Visite du Chemin de Traverse

_Je sais que c'était un peu cruel de vous laisser comme ça pendant 1 semaine sans nouvelles, mais j'étais... Comment dire ?_

_En gros, je me suis faite opérer des dents de sagesse et on va dire que j'ai fait le cycle du chat pendant 5 jours (à savoir : dormir 16h minimum par jour), donc autant dire que me mettre devant mon ordi n'était pas la solution la plus raisonnable..._

_Petite information importante : l'histoire va être déplacée dans les Crossovers Harry Potter/Merlin, donc pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire en mode anonyme, vous êtes prévenus !_

_Réponse à **tahury** : Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et merci pour ta fidélité !_

_Mais assez parlé ! Voici donc le 3ème chapitre de cette traduction ! =)_

**_Disclaimer : L'histoire est la propriété de 4Eirlys, je ne fais que la traduire, et Merlin ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ~ Visite du Chemin de Traverse.**

Après que Merlin ait vu ce que les cristaux lui avaient montré, il se mit aussitôt à se préparer à la tâche ardue qui l'attendait.

Maintenant qu'il savait vaguement ce que Voldemort faisait, il devait se préparer.

Merlin savait qu'il devait protéger Harry Potter de Voldemort et Morgane. Sachant que Morgane avait ressuscité, elle serait très probablement en mesure de passer à travers les défenses placées autour de Poudlard.

Il estima que si Harry était allé dans cette école, alors il en serait de même pour lui. Il serait plus facile pour lui de le protéger de cette façon, car il serait plus proche et aurait plus d'aide à portée de main pour l'aider à réussir dans sa tâche. En outre, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu là-bas.

Merlin tira la langue pendant qu'il écrivait sa lettre demandant un transfert, avant de marquer une pause au bas de la lettre. Quel nom devait-il avoir exactement ?

Cela ne devrait pas être Merlin, ce serait ridicule et les gens commenceraient à le soupçonner presque instantanément. Puis, en souriant, il se rappela un nom et l'écrivit…

* * *

Merlin n'avait pas fréquenté le Chemin de Traverse depuis, oh, bien avant la première guerre des sorciers ? Il avait décidé de stocker ses livres de lecture. Après tout, pour quelqu'un qui a plus d'un millier d'années, il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que de lire et apprendre.

Souriant tristement, Merlin pensait que c'était quelque chose que son ancien mentor Gaïus aurait dit. Étrange qu'il soit d'accord avec lui maintenant, après avoir été un jeune garçon stupide.

De temps en temps pour sortir de son ennui, Merlin obtenait un emploi et allait travailler, simplement pour ne pas être seul. Bien sûr, il avait ensuite dû abandonner cette idée quand les gens avaient réalisé qu'il n'avait pas l'âge.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'y aller, car il aurait besoin de nouveaux livres et d'un équipement, et pas de ses vieilles choses de plus de 150 ans (mais qui venaient de sortir quand il les avait acheté) qui n'étaient probablement pas adaptées pour les travaux scolaires.

Soupirant, Merlin marcha à l'extérieur de la grotte, et, se concentrant, il déclama les mots suivants :

**« Bedyrne nous le þanonweard de ! Astyre ! »**

La scène autour de lui disparut, et juste avant son départ, Merlin eut l'air d'avoir été épargné par les ravages du temps…

* * *

Merlin observa tous les fourmillements autour de lui. Il se sentait un peu désorienté avec tout ce tohu-bohu, car il n'avait pas été en contact avec des personnes depuis un certain nombre d'années.

En regardant autour de lui Merlin repéra Gringotts, et fit son chemin vers la banque. Même s'il était un solitaire, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. En fait, il était incroyablement riche (la seule chose que l'immortalité lui avait donné), mais avait rarement utilisé une partie de l'argent pour lui-même. Au lieu de cela, il préférait donner à d'autres personnes, à ceux qui étaient dans le besoin.

Après l'acquisition de son argent, Merlin fit son chemin dans tous les magasins. Il s'arrêta à _Amanuensis Quills_, (où il acheta trois plumes, deux bouteilles d'encre et une pile de parchemin), aux_ robes de Madame Malkin pour toutes les occasions_ – « Vous avez l'air très beau mon cher ! » -, puis il alla s'asseoir au _Salon des crèmes glacées Florean Fortescue_, où il jouissait d'un cookie délicieux et de la crème des crèmes glacées.

Merlin devait admettre que la crème glacée était une brillante invention moldue. Les bonbons aussi, avaient parcouru un long chemin depuis l'époque du roi Arthur. Maintenant, vous pouviez avoir du chocolat, des sucettes, des beignets… La liste des choses préférées de Merlin pouvait continuer sans fin !

Gémissant après avoir terminé sa glace (c'était tellement bon !), Merlin se dirigea vers les trois dernières (et par conséquent ses préférées) boutiques pour obtenir les fournitures restantes.

Étonnamment, il n'avait passé que quelques minutes chez _Fleury et Bott_, car il n'avait pas pu trouver de nouveaux livres à lire en dehors des manuels scolaires (qui contenaient tous des enseignements basiques).

Alors qu'il se tenait devant l'apothicaire, Merlin se sentait très nerveux.

Cette boutique lui rappelait toujours les appartements de Gaïus, avec tous les différents remèdes et poisons, où les bouteilles étaient toujours éparpillées autour de la table. Beaucoup de fois ils avaient tenté de ranger ce désordre, mais cela revenait toujours à son aspect désordonné après quelques jours. À vrai dire, Merlin avait aimé que cela reste comme ça, car ça lui donnait une sensation de chaleur et de familiarité.

Merlin secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées indésirables et entra. Il n'y passa que quelques minutes, pour l'achat d'un chaudron et divers ingrédients car il ne voulait pas se souvenir de son ancienne maison plus longtemps.

Le dernier magasin où Merlin avait dû aller était la _Ménagerie Magique_, et il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer.

Il faisait sombre dans la boutique, mais Merlin avait vu plus sombre, alors il put facilement faire son chemin.

Il ne voulait pas un chat ou un rat, car ils ne pourraient pas rapporter son courrier et d'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il regardait un rat, il se souvenait du temps où il en avait mangé un pendant la famine, ce qui amenait un sourire sur son visage.

Donc, il se dirigea vers la section des oiseaux. Debout devant les perches, il se tenait complètement immobile et détendu. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, en sentant les oiseaux intéressés par lui.

Soudain, un oiseau se posa doucement sur son épaule, et en ouvrant les yeux, Merlin sourit et regarda les belles prunelles jaunes du faucon Merlin*. C'était tellement ironique que cet oiseau fasse partie de l'espèce nommée d'après lui, mais il lui rappela sa mère Hunith.

Souriant encore, il alla payer son nouvel oiseau, et retourna à l'extérieur. Il chercha un espace vide et sombre, et quand il en vit un, il s'y précipita. Faisant en sorte de se cacher de tout regard indiscret, Merlin prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra.

Un vent sembla tournoyer autour de lui, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci se remplirent d'une lueur dorée chatoyante, et quelques secondes plus tard Merlin disparut.

* * *

Une fois de plus, il était au bord du lac d'Avalon, et c'était probablement la dernière nuit qu'il serait en mesure d'y passer. Il sourit doucement, et le faucon Merlin cacha sa tête sous son aile (il était lui-même calé sur le ventre de Merlin).

Toujours souriant, Merlin tomba dans ses rêves éveillés, là où Arthur et leurs nombreuses aventures l'attendaient.

* * *

* : le faucon Merlin est l'autre nom que l'on donne au faucon émerillon, et chez les Anglais, il est souvent nommé simplement "Merlin" ^^

_Voilà voilà ! Un petit chapitre tout en douceur, et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !_

_Reviews, please ? :)_


	5. La lettre venue de nulle part

_Bijour bijour ! ^^_

_Je suis vraiment trèèèès contente par toutes vos reviews ! C'est énormément motivant, alors merci à tous, du fond du coeur ! =)_

_Alors voici venu le temps (des rires et des chants /SBAM/) de retrouver le quatrième chapitre ! Au programme : la manière dont s'y prend Merlin pour rentrer à Poudlard, à deux jours de la rentrée, ou comment donner une migraine à Dumby..._

**tahury** : La réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Merci encore pour ta fidélité !

**Disclaimer : Merlin & Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire (dont le scénario est la propriété de 4Eirlys) sinon le plaisir de la traduire.**

Enjoy ~

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ~ La lettre venue de nulle part**

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau pour la préparation de la nouvelle année, qui était dans deux jours. Un énorme tas de paperasse couvrait tout son bureau, à l'exception d'un petit coin, qui était occupé par un grand bol de verre rempli à ras bord de bonbons au citron.

Il regardait le rapport en face de lui, qui précisait l'ordre des membres du Phoenix, et toutes leurs positions. Il soupira, et le mis sur le côté des entreprises non-officielles qui devait être lu en dehors des heures de travail, avant de se retourner involontairement vers son monticule personnel de l'enfer.

Pour s'encourager, Albus décida de croquer un bonbon, et sa main s'avança lentement vers le saladier, quand un éclair aveuglant éclaira la salle.

Il regarda autour de lui, un peu confus quant à l'endroit d'où la lumière venait, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère une enveloppe à l'air parfaitement normale juste en face de lui, dans un endroit miraculeusement libre.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Pendant qu'il lisait la lettre, son visage devint plus réfléchi, car il méditait sur ce qu'il allait répondre…

_« Cher Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie_

_Je vous écris cette lettre afin de savoir si je pouvais être transféré dans votre école, et entrer en cinquième année._

_Mes parents ont péri quand j'étais jeune, j'ai donc été sous la tutelle de mon oncle et tuteur Gaïus, qui, comme le testament de mes parents le demandait, m'enseigna la magie à la maison, car mes parents avaient une… aversion envers les écoles de magie._

_Récemment, mon cher mentor Gaïus est malheureusement passé dans l'autre monde à cause de son vieil âge, mais a souhaité que je continue mes études avec vous, à Poudlard._

_Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de réaliser ses désirs, ce qui m'a conduit à vous écrire cette lettre. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas venue par hibou, mais au contraire, par une méthode inhabituelle, pour laquelle je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je vous assure (si vous vous demandez comment me contacter) que si vous écrivez mon nom en haut de l'enveloppe contenant votre réponse, elle me trouvera assez facilement._

_Je serai ravi si vous êtes en mesure de me dire d'entrer dans votre école prestigieuse, mais je comprends tout à fait si vous ne le faites pas, ou si vous ne pouvez pas accéder à ma requête, car je me rends compte que c'est une très courte et tardive demande._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse,_

_Cordialement,_

_Myrddin Ambrosia »_

* * *

_« Cher Myrddin Ambrosia,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre parler de la mort de votre famille, et je serai heureux de respecter les souhaits de votre défunt oncle et de vous accepter à Poudlard._

_Je crains cependant, que, premièrement, nous ayons besoin de vous tester, pour nous assurer que vous êtes assez qualifié pour entrer en cinquième année. Ne vous inquiétez pas, selon vos résultats, soit nous vous mettrons dans l'année en-dessous, soit nous vous donnerons l'encadrement supplémentaire._

_Vous aurez aussi besoin d'acheter tout le matériel que vous utiliserez tout au long de l'année scolaire (voir liste fournie par mon adjointe le professeur McGonagall)._

_Votre test aura lieu demain à treize heures, s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas en retard. Comme vous ne serez pas en mesure de transplaner, nous vous conseillons de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour vous rendre à Poudlard. Vous pourriez marcher jusqu'à l'école, ou demander à quelqu'un de vous accompagner, si vous nous le demandez dans votre réponse._

_Dans l'attente de vous voir à Poudlard,_

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie »_

Merlin rit en lisant la lettre qui était arrivé il y a quelques instants. Il secoua la tête avec amusement, et parcourut la lettre contenant la liste des équipements avant de recommencer à lire celle du directeur à nouveau.

Chaque fois, ils avaient toujours supposé qu'il serait en retard dans son travail, alors qu'en réalité, il avait souvent soit aidé l'inventeur de la potion/sorts, où les avait créé lui-même. Mais, supposa-t-il, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves transférés, et souvent ils n'avaient pas eu une éducation complète, donc il pensait que c'était assez raisonnable.

Plus qu'un jour, avant qu'il ne revienne à l'un de ses lieux les plus chers. Plus qu'un jour avant de voir les gens de son passé. Plus qu'un jour avant de battre Morgane.

Merlin soupira alors qu'il regardait sa baguette qu'il affinait. Comme cela serait dur d'être un utilisateur moderne de magie : il devrait respecter la partie qui comprenait une baguette.

Aucune baguette ordinaire ne conviendrait à Merlin, car il était beaucoup trop puissant pour utiliser un simple bout de bois, et quand il en utilisait un, cela se terminait souvent avec celui-ci explosant avec la force d'une très petite, mais puissante bombe.

Donc, il y a longtemps, Merlin avait pris les choses en mains, après avoir détruit plusieurs baguettes il décida de se fabriquer la sienne, dans laquelle beaucoup de souvenirs y étaient entreposés.

Son noyau magique avait été fabriqué à partir de deux écailles des dragons Kilgharrah et Aithusa. Comme ils étaient des créatures de l'Ancienne Religion, ils étaient bien plus compatibles avec sa propre magie.

Le bois était extrêmement spécial, car il venait de l'arbre au centre _du_ temple. Le temple de la Triple Déesse elle-même, venant de l'Île des Bénis.

Treize cents ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que son meilleur ami était devenu roi, mais Merlin se souvenait encore de tout ce qu'il avait traversé là-bas, et de temps en temps il y revenait à nouveau, à l'occasion de la chute de Lancelot, le plus noble des chevaliers, ou dans les moments comme ceux-ci, quand il était allé y chercher du bois.

Perdu dans les souvenirs du bon vieux temps, Merlin songea à se reposer après tout, il devrait effectuer de la magie nouvelle pour l'un des utilisateurs les plus qualifiés dans celle-ci, il fallait donc faire attention à ne pas y mettre trop d'énergie.

En plus, il devait garder son apparence, ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait être suffisamment gaffeur et maladroit comme avant, mais cela ne suffirait pas à redevenir le Merlin d'avant.

Dans l'ensemble, il devait être exceptionnellement attentif, et toutes ces pensées ne l'aidèrent pas à dormir.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, notre Merlin a du pain sur la planche pour ces deux jours avant la rentrée ^^_

_D'après vous, Merlin arrivera-t-il à s'adapter à la magie "moderne" ? Arrivera-t-il à ne pas faire de gaffes (parce que bon, on parle de Merlin mine de rien, l'ancien serviteur qui n'arrivait pas à faire deux pas sans trébucher... xD) ?_

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : reviews ! :D_


	6. Essais, essais

_Rebonjour mes p'tits pandas ! Comment ça va ?_

_Merci d'être aussi nombreux à suivre, lire et commenter la traduction ! On vient de dépasser les **300** visiteurs et les **800 **vues ! \^o^/ *danse de la joie*_

_Un grand merci du fond du coeur, ça fait du bien d'être encouragé dans ce que l'on fait ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'encouragements, je remercie encore une fois **tahury** pour sa fidélité, merci à toi, tes reviews font plaisir à lire ! =D Et oui, ça va être un peu la galère pour Merlin... Le pauvre, plus de 1500 ans sans le moindre contact avec l'extérieur, ça doit dépayser..._

_**Disclaimer : Merlin & Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire est la propriété de 4Eirlys, blablabla...**  
_

_~ Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ~ Essais, essais…**

Merlin regarda avec appréhension le couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur.

Rassemblant son courage, il marcha rapidement dans le couloir, et pour une fois, il était soulagé que les portraits affichés au mur ne prennent pas garde à lui. Il n'était pas prêt à gérer une nouvelle fois une réunion de toute l'école.

Il s'arrêta devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée des appartements du directeur. Merlin regarda autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait, avant de demander :

« Excusez-moi, Myrddin Ambrosia est ici. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le directeur au sujet de mon test. Pourrais-je entrer s'il vous plaît ? »

Immédiatement, les gargouilles remuèrent, et l'une d'entre elles regarda attentivement Merlin avec un air reconnaissant.

« Qu'est-ce que – oh ! Donc, vous êtes de retour, à ce que je vois. Allez-vous nous dire quel est votre secret ? »

Les deux se penchèrent, anticipant avec impatience la réponse de Merlin.

L'intéressé soupira d'agacement.

« Vous m'avez posé cette question à chaque fois, et je ne vous ai jamais donné de réponses. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cette fois cela va être différent ? »

Merlin commença à battre la mesure avec son pied, attendant impatiemment la réponse pour la première des questions qu'il se posait le plus dans la vie.

« Allez ! Cela doit être la… Sixième fois ? Depuis le temps que –

- En fait, l'interrompit Merlin, c'est la septième fois, maintenant, si vous êtes assez polis pour me laisser passer, j'ai un rendez-vous à assurer ! »

Dans son accès de colère, les gargouilles firent comme il le demandait, et pendant que Merlin montait les escaliers, l'une d'entre elles l'appela :

« Vous devrez bien nous le dire un jour… »

La voix de la gargouille fit écho dans les escaliers et dans la tête de Merlin.

Il s'avait qu'à un moment, le monde des sorciers devrait connaître sa véritable identité. Mais ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Pas encore, en tout cas.

Merlin s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteignit le haut des escaliers, afin de rassembler ses esprits, avant de frapper calmement à la porte. Une voix étouffée lui parvint de l'intérieur, lui donnant l'autorisation d'entrer dans le bureau.

* * *

Merlin entra dans celui-ci, regardant avidement tout autour de lui. C'était très différent du bureau du dernier directeur : il y avait pleins d'instruments disséminés dans la pièce, bipants et vrombissants, ce qui donnait vie et chaleur à la salle.

Il remarqua les portraits des directeurs, et ferma les yeux afin qu'Albus ne voit pas le flash d'or qui les traversa. Il murmura une incantation rapide, avant de recommencer à regarder autour de lui.

Merlin s'arracha avec difficulté de la contemplation des différents objets dans la pièce pour regarder au centre, où un bureau massif se trouvait, avec une chaise à haut dossier sur laquelle se trouvait Albus Dumbledore.

Merlin regarda le directeur et pensa qu'Albus Dumbledore aurait pu être l'un de ses plus grands imitateurs.

Les sorciers et les moldus avaient dépeint une image de lui comme étant celle d'un vieillard, sous sa forme de Dragoon, et il trouvait cela était très gênant. Gwen avait voulu se venger du fait qu'il ne lui ait pas avoué sa nature de magicien et celle de Dragoon depuis le début, alors à chaque fois que les peintres royaux venaient leur rendre visite, Merlin avait été contraint de se transformer en ce dernier. En fait, c'était censé être une blague, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle perdurerait plus d'un millénaire.

Merlin avait souvent trouvé que les gens voulaient lui ressembler dans son ancienne forme, pour il ne savait quelle raison, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment comprise. Souvent ces derniers portaient des barbes ridiculement courtes, et leurs cheveux !... C'était totalement ridicule.

Mais, pensa Merlin, Albus devait bien être le seul homme à avoir réussi à lui ressembler un peu. En effet, ils auraient très bien pu être en mesure de se tresser mutuellement la barbe et les cheveux si Merlin reprenait son ancienne forme. Cette idée fit naître un gigantesque sourire sur le visage du magicien.

« Il est bon de rire et d'être joyeux. Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur de moi, rien ne pourra vous faire du tort ici. »

Dumbledore avait apparemment regardé Merlin depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau. Merlin se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pris la précaution de fermer les yeux quand il avait lancé son sort, sinon il aurait pu se faire surprendre.

« Je suis désolé monsieur c'est juste que… Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir.

- Pas de souci, gloussa Dumbledore pendant qu'il se levait de sa chaise. Tenez, prenez un bonbon ! »

Merlin baissa les yeux et vit un bol remplit à ras bord de bonbons au citron.

« Si vous insistez ! dit-il joyeusement en en mettant un dans sa bouche.

- Maintenant, nous allons commencer vos tests. Myrddin, suivez-moi et prenez une chaise s'il vous plaît. »

Merlin fit comme Dumbledore le demandait et il le suivit dans les escaliers. Ils passèrent devant des détecteurs de magie noire et d'identité (quelle ironie qu'ils ne puissent pas l'identifier lui !), pour s'arrêter dans une salle où se trouvait un bureau sur lequel il y avait des feuilles de papier vierges.

Merlin regarda autour de lui avant de s'asseoir, se demandant de quelle façon allait-on le tester et quelles questions seraient posées.

« Le premier test est un simple quiz, pour vérifier vos connaissances sur l'Histoire de la Magie et la Botanique. Prenez votre temps, et si vous ne connaissez pas les réponses, ne soyez pas honteux. Écrivez ce que vous pensez être la bonne réponse, et vous pourrez toujours y revenir plus tard. »

En disant cela, Dumbledore revint d'où il venait, et redescendit les escaliers. Merlin se pencha vers son parchemin et commença à écrire.

Il avait toujours été doué en Histoire de la Magie. Après tout, il avait été là à son commencement, et vivait au travers d'elle. Et pour la Botanique, il avait eu à l'exercer pendant de nombreuses années, à chaque fois qu'il allait chercher des herbes pour Gaïus, où bien lorsqu'il s'occupait de sauver l'idiot Royal. Il devinait aisément qu'il serait un « as » à ces épreuves (comme le disait les jeunes d'aujourd'hui).

* * *

Après vingt minutes, Merlin avait terminé toutes les questions, sans en manquer une seule. Puis, il y était retourné et avait changé les réponses de certaines, car même s'il laissait une erreur par-ci par-là, cela n'était pas suffisant pour avoir l'air d'un élève moyen. Il faisait attention à ne pas donner trop de détails dans ses explications, afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop au-dessus ou au-dessous des attentes pour la cinquième année.

Rapidement, Merlin s'ennuya. Il commença à ronger le haut de son crayon, avant de se lever et de regarder autour de lui. Des montagnes de livres étaient empilées aux alentours, et apparemment pas dans n'importe quel ordre. Merlin observa les titres, et entreprit d'établir une liste mentale de tous les livres qu'il avait écrit lui-même, ceux dont il avait aidé les auteurs et ceux qu'il avait acheté le premier jour.

Puis, au bout de dix minutes, Merlin jugea que le temps écoulé était suffisant pour qu'il puisse descendre et continuer son test. Par conséquent, quand il descendit l'escalier, il trouva le directeur plongé dans ses énormes piles de paperasse à trier, ce dernier murmurant de temps en temps.

Merlin se racla la gorge, et quand Dumbledore leva les yeux, il lui tendit sa feuille :

« J'espère que j'ai bon, dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air d'un adolescent anxieux. J'ai essayé de répondre à toutes les questions comme vous me l'avez suggéré, mais… »

Il avait délibérément et sournoisement laissé ce sous-entendu, en espérant qu'Albus le comprendrait et le prenne pour un adolescent qui n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez été performant. Maintenant, dit Dumbledore en agitant sa baguette pour nettoyer l'espace tout autour d'eux, nous allons tester vos aptitudes à la métamorphose et aux sortilèges. S'il vous plaît, veuillez sortir votre baguette. »

Merlin chercha dans sa poche et en sortit la baguette finement ouvragée. Il avait décidé de la re-sculpter afin de s'occuper l'esprit la nuit dernière.

Elle représentait une épée enfermée dans le souffle brûlant d'un dragon. L'un des pieds du dragon était immergé dans un lac, où une magnifique jeune femme se tenait debout, enveloppée dans l'eau du lagon. Elle agitait la main en direction d'un groupe de chevaliers situé sur la rive.

« Votre baguette… Elle est magnifique, souffla Dumbledore pendant que, sans s'en rendre compte, Merlin tournait sa baguette afin qu'il puisse mieux la voir.

- Euh… Merci ? dit Merlin, regrettant soudainement son geste, en se disant qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé sur la décoration.

- Puis-je voir ? demanda Dumbledore, apparemment envoûté par la beauté des images.

- Certainement ? »

La réponse sonnait comme une question, pendant que Merlin passait, presque avec regrets, la plus belle pièce de son travail.

« C'est vraiment un savoir-faire impressionnant… La sculpture est tellement exquise… Si je puis vous le demander, qui a fabriqué cette baguette ? »

Merlin chercha désespérément dans son esprit une réponse plausible.

« Mon… Oncle. »

Merlin soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Cette réponse lui était venue de nulle part, et elle était vaguement vraie… Techniquement, Gaïus l'avait _aidé_ à la fabriquer, en lui faisant rencontrer Kilgharrah et Aithusa, et en lui donnant l'emplacement de l'Île des Bénis. Par conséquent, Gaïus l'avait fabriqué ; il avait juste eu besoin d'un _tout petit peu_ d'aide.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais ne sommes-nous pas supposés me tester ? », lança Merlin quelques minutes plus tard, pendant lesquelles Dumbledore regardait _toujours_ la sculpture.

Il commençait à se sentir nerveux tout au long de l'examen, car il y avait quelques détails qui auraient pu rappeler à Dumbledore l'époque du Roi Arthur.

Merlin se maudit d'avoir sculpté ces images sur sa baguette. Il avait laissé son émotivité aller trop loin, et maintenant voilà ce qui se passait ! L'un des plus grands magiciens modernes, peut-être avec plus de connaissance que les autres, regardait attentivement sa baguette, et avait peut-être trouvé son secret avant même qu'il n'ait commencé son année !

Mais rapidement, Merlin fit un grand sourire lorsque Dumbledore s'était tourné pour lui rendre sa baguette.

« Je suis désolé… C'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu un aussi bel ouvrage. Vous dites que c'est votre oncle qui vous l'avait fabriqué ?

- Oui, confirma Merlin en reprenant sa baguette de la main tendue de Dumbledore. Mon oncle n'était pas aussi strict ou désuet que mes parents. En fait il était très souple. »

* * *

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils à l'excuse de Merlin, avant de retourner rapidement sur sa chaise.

« Maintenant, nous devons vraiment nous concentrer sur votre examen ! S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous transformer ce bonbon au citron que je tiens dans ma main en… une tasse de thé ? »

Merlin fit comme il le lui demanda, mais à chaque fois, il faisait en sorte de rater une incantation, ou de ne pas canaliser assez d'énergie, afin qu'il n'ait pas l'air trop « parfait ». Au fil du temps, il commença à s'améliorer dans ses sortilèges, de sorte qu'une variation dans ses sorts lui fasse en faire de bons.

Des bonbons au citron, ils passèrent à la transformation d'une souris en tabatière, d'une théière en tortue, d'une bougie en lapin violet et bien plus encore. Et de la métamorphose, ils dérivèrent lentement vers la maîtrise des sortilèges. En effectuant les enchantements demandés, Merlin modifiait à nouveau légèrement ses résultats.

Après environ une heure d'incantations et d'enchantements intensifs, Dumbledore arrêta enfin l'exercice.

« Je suis positif quant à l'évolution de votre travail jusqu'à présent, donc il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Maintenant, vous pouvez prendre un repos bien mérité ! J'ai besoin d'appeler un des membres du personnel pour m'assister dans l'un des examens finaux de votre test. »

Après cette déclaration, Dumbledore agita sa baguette sans dire un mot, et une fumée blanche et vaporeuse disparut au bout de quelques secondes.

Merlin savait que le directeur avait envoyé un patronus, et il commença à être un peu inquiet. Ce n'était pas arrivé la dernière fois, et s'il devait tester ses aptitudes et qu'il perdait le contrôle, surtout après avoir passé une heure à restreindre sa magie…

Dumbledore vit le regard inquiet sur le visage de Merlin et dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas maintenant Myrddin, ça ira à merveille ! »

Ne voulant pas trahir sa couverture, Merlin eut un faible sourire, tandis qu'il essayait de calmer sa magie. Il était proche du débordement de ses pouvoirs, et il devait reprendre le contrôle, ou tout cela aura été fait en vain et il ne tenait pas vraiment à se révéler à Dumbledore.

* * *

Un coup résonna dans la salle, et pendant que Dumbledore demandait au visiteur d'entrer, Merlin vit l'homme qu'il avait vu dans les cristaux.

« Ah, Severus ! S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous emmener Myrddin ici pour son test final ? »

Severus hocha la tête en réponse, et revint vers le fond de la salle, lançant seulement un « Allez, jeune homme ! » quand Merlin était resté là où il était au lieu de le suivre.

Décidant de rompre le silence qui régnait depuis qu'il suivait l'enseignant, Merlin chercha quelque chose à dire.

« Vous êtes le directeur de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue eut l'air surpris quand Merlin brisa le silence, puis dit sèchement :

« Oui.

- Quelles sont les qualités recherchées par Serpentard pendant ma répartition ? »

Rogue sembla vaguement… heureux à la question que Merlin venait de soulever.

« Les élèves de Serpentard se doivent d'avoir certaines qualités. De l'ingéniosité, une grande ruse, de l'ambition, de la détermination et de l'intelligence. Si vous êtes dans ma maison, nous attendons de grandes choses, et nous ne tolérons pas la paresse au travail. »

Merlin hocha légèrement la tête, avant de demander calmement :

« Ce sont toutes de bonnes qualités, alors pourquoi… Pourquoi disent-ils que Serpentard est… Eh bien, une mauvaise maison ? »

Après que Merlin ait posé la question, il attendit la réponse avec impatiente, osant à peine respirer. Il était peut-être allé trop loin, en défiant Rogue et ses opinions.

Rogue eut l'air très surpris par cette question et il lui donna une étrange envie de rire. Puis, après avoir formulé sa réponse, il dit lentement :

« Les gens… _supposent_ cela, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de cette maison, alors, Serpentard est une mauvaise maison. Le fondateur… n'aimait pas les enfants de moldus, pour une raison inconnue. C'est pourquoi il construisit la Chambre des Secrets, et plus tard quitta l'école. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils en entendant la réponse de Rogue. Serpentard n'était pas comme ça. Certes, il n'aimait pas les moldus ou les nés-moldus, mais il _avait_ une excuse. Merlin avait essayé de changer son opinion, mais il semblait n'avoir pas réussi sur ce point.

Merlin sortit de ses rêveries, quand leur destination apparut : les donjons.

* * *

Quand Rogue poussa la porte ouverte, l'air froid frappa durement Merlin. Il marchait juste derrière le Maître des Potions qui alla vers un chaudron, tira un tabouret et lui ordonna de s'assoir dessus pendant qu'il allumait les bougies.

Merlin était confiant avec les potions, car il avait inventé la plupart d'entre elles, et il avait tout appris d'un Maître des Potions venant du Moyen-Âge. Il soupira en pensant encore une fois à Gaïus, avant de reporter son attention vers un manuel poussiéreux que Rogue posa sur le bureau en face de Merlin.

« Je veux que vous fassiez une potion de réapprovisionnement de sang. Vous avez le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé, mais j'aimerai que cela soit fait avant que la nuit ne tombe. »

Lorsque Rogue se détourna et marcha vers le bureau, Merlin sourit. La potion de réapprovisionnement de sang était incroyablement facile à faire… Après tout, il l'avait pratiquement bue ou fabriquée chaque semaine pendant… 14 ans ?

Avec ce sobre rappel, son sourire faiblit rapidement, et il commença à travailler sur sa potion.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Merlin avait terminé. Certes, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais il était sûr que c'était un bon résultat.

C'était un liquide sombre, rouge rubis, presque mais pas tout à fait, de la couleur du sang de quelqu'un. Merlin leva les yeux, et vit Rogue travaillant à son bureau, apparemment entrain de faire de la paperasse. Après quelques secondes où il le fixait, pendant lesquelles Rogue continuait à observer ses papiers, Merlin se racla la gorge.

Le petit son innocent résonna dans la pièce, et il lui sembla qu'il avait duré une année.

L'intéressé leva les yeux, et il croisa le regard déterminé de Merlin envers lui.

« Continuez votre potion, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

- Monsieur ? J'ai fini. »

Le silence qui accueillit cette déclaration était assourdissant, pendant que Rogue regardait Merlin avec la bouche ouverte. Attendez, la bouche ouverte ? Merlin l'observa à nouveau, mais Rogue avait déjà bougé, de sorte qu'il était difficile de savoir si ce qu'il avait vu était réel.

Rogue regarda la potion, la renifla, et plongea même un doigt en elle avant de le porter à sa bouche pour la goûter.

Merlin attendit en silence sachant qu'il avait effectué tous les tests, se demandant pourquoi Rogue le regardait comme un lapin effrayé. Il chassa vite ces pensées en haussant les épaules quand Rogue se leva.

« Maintenant, vous avez terminé votre examen de potion, vous allez passer votre dernier exercice, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Préparez-vous, nous allons lutter l'un contre l'autre. Ne soyez pas effrayé cependant, j'utiliserai seulement les sorts attendus, tandis que vous pourrez utiliser n'importe quel sort de votre connaissance. »

* * *

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Merlin d'ouvrir la bouche. Il n'allait tout de même pas se battre contre un professeur, pour l'amour de dieu ? Et s'il perdait le contrôle ?!

Merlin était sur le point de protester, et tandis que Rogue marchait vers le fond de la salle, il le suivit automatiquement en restant à distance. Il allait formuler à haute voix ses contestations, quand soudainement Rogue virevolta et lança un sort à Merlin.

Immédiatement, il rejeta le sort avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre. Rogue le bloqua, et il ouvrit la bouche :

« Colloshoo ! »

Avant que Merlin n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le sortilège le frappa. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses pieds étaient comme collés au sol. Rogue avança vers Merlin qui essayait de se dégager, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer un sort :

« Aguamenti ! »

De l'extrémité de la baguette de Merlin jaillit un jet d'eau, qui atteignit directement le visage de Rogue. Pendant que le Maître des Potions se débarbouillait, Merlin lança rapidement le contre-sort, libérant ainsi ses pieds et se déplaçant rapidement en cercle autour de Rogue. Chacun attendait que l'autre se mette à bouger.

« Expelliarmus !

- Epoximise ! »

Les deux enchantements se rencontrèrent au milieu de la pièce, puis explosèrent, forçant les deux opposants à se baisser au sol.

Pendant que Merlin cherchait sa baguette, Rogue, apparemment furieux, s'était relevé, se nettoyant du sang qui le recouvrait à cause du sort lancé par Merlin. Il agita sa baguette, et le liquide disparut, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers son adversaire.

Il leva sa baguette et dit :

« Flipendo Duo ! »

Un vent puissant commença à se former, avançant vers Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre sa baguette, et la rafale continuait à souffler vers lui, quand soudain, il se retrouva projeté en plein dans le passé…

* * *

_Merlin regarda autour de lui. Le tocsin sonnait, les gardes et les chevaliers étaient en haut des marches, et d'autres les rejoignaient. Ils étaient partout, sur les remparts, dans la cour, et contre les murs de Camelot._

_Il se retourna, et vit la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre d'Arthur. Il devait monter là-haut, ou Morgane (et dans une certaine mesure Gwen qui était possédée) allait gagner, et il ne pourrait pas sauver Arthur._

_Arthur. Un teint livide, et presque quasi mort. Il devait se lever maintenant, ou sinon sa destinée s'arrêterait avant même qu'elle n'ait complètement commencée. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir, il leur fallait légaliser la magie, il devait lui révéler la sienne, continuer leurs aventures et bien plus encore. Arthur devait survivre._

_Merlin regarda dans l'interstice entre le bois et la pierre et fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, et résuma la situation. Il devait s'échapper, et se sortir de ce pétrin. Il rechercha un sort dans son esprit._

_**« Færblæd wawe ! »**_

_Le vent se leva de façon spectaculaire, balayant la cour, projetant Gauvain et d'autres chevaliers en arrière puis plongeant la place dans l'obscurité._

_Pile ce qu'il lui fallait._

* * *

Dans la panique, Merlin oublia sa baguette et se leva face au vent qui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure. Il tourna la paume de sa main vers l'extérieur, contre la rafale, et lança un sortilège sans rien dire. Il ferma les yeux juste avant qu'ils ne changent de couleur, pendant que le vent s'arrêtait, laissant le donjon paisible.

La lueur dans les yeux de Merlin disparut quand il ouvrit ces derniers, tandis qu'il réalisait tout juste ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait usé de magie sans baguette. De l'Ancienne Magie, et Rogue l'avait vu faire.

Il regarda avec horreur le professeur qui se relevait (il avait été projeté par terre quand le vent s'était arrêté) et s'approchait de lui.

Rogue s'arrêta à quelques pas, et resta là à regarder Merlin devenir pâle comme un linge. Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour poser des questions, mais se ravisa en voyant à quel point Merlin était terrifié.

« J-Je pense qu'il est temps de rejoindre le directeur », bégaya Merlin en soupirant de soulagement.

Rogue hocha la tête et se retourna, montrant la voie à travers le château.

* * *

_Alors ? Qui avait parié sur une gaffe de la part de Merlin ? Que les gagnants se manifestent et je vous offre un cookie virtuel ! :P_

_Oui, notre serviteur préféré n'a pas changé. Les ennuis le rattrapent toujours... Quelle va être la suite des événements ?_

_Au moins, vous aurez quelque chose sur quoi cogiter pendant cette semaine ! =D_

_Allez, à samedi prochain ! Et n'oubliez pas : **reviews **!_


	7. Les questions fâcheuses commencent

_Re-salut les pandas ! (Oui, maintenant, vous êtes des pandas. Je l'ai décidé, na.)_

_Le voilà, il arrive à grand pas : le sixième chapitre !_

_Donc, au programme, la RÉPARTITION de Merlin ! *tadatadaaaam*_

_Vous aviez parié sur une maison en particulier ? L'heure de la vérité a sonné !_

_**tahury** : c'est vrai que ça va être dur de répartir Merlin... Mais le Choixpeau t'expliquera mieux que moi ;)_

**_Disclaimer : Toujours pas Merlin, toujours pas Harry Potter, et l'histoire n'est pas à moi : tout appartient à 4Eirlys qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire !_**

_Enjoy ~_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 ~ Les questions fâcheuses commencent.**

En état de choc, Merlin focalisait son esprit sur une seule chose depuis qu'ils marchaient silencieusement dans le château. Il était frappé par la similitude entre Severus et quelqu'un d'autre de sa vie passé. Agravain. Severus avait eu l'air sonné et s'était comporté de la même façon qu'Agravain, et ils étaient même tous les deux des agents doubles, mais de différents côtés.

Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux noirs et graisseux, et portaient de longues robes qu'ils aimaient faire tournoyer quand ils marchaient. Ils étaient les conseillers les plus fiables, pour la personne qui était leur maître (bonne comme mauvaise), et ils aimaient avoir le contrôle de la situation. Ils s'étaient comportés exactement de la même façon lorsqu'ils avaient découvert sa magie, à l'exception près que Rogue n'avait pas essayé de le tuer. Il y avait juste une différence : Severus espionnait pour la lumière, pas pour les ténèbres.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les gargouilles, celles-ci jetèrent un œil au visage de Merlin avant de les laisser passer, ayant compris à la vue de son expression de rester calmes.

Dumbledore était sur sa chaise à haut dossier quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux et sourit tandis que les deux autres marchaient côte à côte, mais il fronça les sourcils quand il vit la mine pétrifiée de Merlin.

« Donc, vous avez fini votre test ? »

Merlin se ressaisit de son choc et tenta de paraître naturel.

« Oui monsieur, j'espère que j'ai bien fait, même si j'ai été surpris lorsque j'ai découvert que je devais combattre avec le professeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? »

Dumbledore regardait Severus et quand Merlin se retourna pour voir pourquoi, le directeur parla à nouveau.

« Excusez-moi pendant une minute voulez-vous Myrddin ? Le professeur voudrait échanger quelques mots avec moi. »

Dumbledore marcha rapidement vers la porte avant même que Merlin n'ait pu cligner des yeux. Puis, quand la porte se ferma, il sauta de sa chaise.

* * *

Reconnaissant envers lui-même d'avoir placé tous ces charmes sur les portraits des différents directeurs, Merlin allait et venait, scrutant chaque image avant de s'arrêter devant un cadre doré enfermant quatre personnes.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la salle au cas où les détecteurs disséminés dans la pièce l'observeraient – même s'il avait pu utiliser l'ancienne magie sous leur nez sans qu'ils ne la détectent –, il murmura rapidement le contre sort mais uniquement pour qu'il affecte le tableau en face de lui.

Merlin avait enchanté tous les portraits dès son arrivée, car sinon les précédents directeurs l'auraient tout de suite reconnu et auraient vendu la mèche. C'était un charme de mémoire très simple, qu'il enlèverait dès qu'il quitterait la pièce. Il leur avait fait oublié leurs anciennes rencontres, donnant ainsi une fausse version de lui sans qu'ils ne se rappellent de la vraie.

Son attention se reporta sur le tableau quand il entendit que les occupants qui s'y trouvaient commençaient à bouger, avant d'entendre leurs voix.

« Myrnin ? C'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui mes amis, c'est bien moi ! »

Ils rigolèrent tandis que Merlin faisait une extravagante révérence à ses vieux amis.

« Alors, mes amis, cela fait bien des siècles depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. Comment allez-vous ?

- Nous allons parfaitement bien en figures peintes. Pas aussi bien qu'être en vie. »

Merlin grimaça au commentaire, pendant que la personne qui avait dit cela se frayait un chemin au premier rang du tableau.

« Bonjour Salazar, ça faisait longtemps, comme le disent les jeunes.

- Vous pouvez dire ça je suppose, vous qui vivez toujours dans ce monde, inchangé et intouchable par le temps. »

Merlin grimaça à nouveau à ce commentaire, et de toute évidence l'un des occupants le vit car il s'empressa de défendre l'honneur de Merlin.

« Salazar ! Ne soyez pas si désagréable. N'avez-vous donc rien appris de la dernière fois où vous avez été aussi méchant avec les gens ? »

Une sorcière aux cheveux de couleur prune s'avança et adressa un sourire doux à Merlin avant de se tourner vers Salazar.

« Bien que Myrnin ait un secret qu'il ne partage pas avec nous, je pense que nous devrions tous rester gentils avec lui. Après tout, nous avons tous des secrets jamais révélés ! »

Salazar eut la décence de paraître coupable, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une autre sorcière et un autre sorcier se dirigèrent vers l'avant de la peinture.

« Godric, Rowena. »

Merlin inclina la tête, ce qui était l'équivalent d'une courbette.

« Myrnin ! Mon vieil ami ! Comment allez-vous ? Toujours entrain de commettre des actes de bravoures et de supercheries ? »

Merlin soupira, mais cette fois-ci avec humour :

« Vous n'allez jamais me laisser vivre avec ça ? Ce n'était qu'une seule fois et je ne voulais _pas_ que cela se produise…

- Bien sûr, je vous crois, fit Godric avec un signe de respect, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

- Bonjour, mon vagabond. »

Merlin regarda tristement Rowena qui parlait pour la première fois, sa voix douce comme elle l'avait toujours été.

« Bonjour, ma dame. »

Merlin fit une profonde révérence, et quand il leva les yeux, il vit Rowena qui souriait sereinement, tandis que les autres échangeaient des regards joyeux.

« Non, vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ?! »

Helga et Godric semblaient déçus, et Salazar s'appuyait sur sa chaise.

« Évidemment qu'ils ne se mettront jamais ensemble, dit-il avec une voix traînante. Myrnin a trop de _secrets_ pour se permettre d'être avec quelqu'un.

- Mais ils feraient un magnifique couple !

- Et cette façon dont ils s'échangent des politesses !

- Imaginez, on pourrait les appeler Merlena !

- Oui, je peux les voir maintenant, écrits dans les livres !

- N'oubliez-vous pas quelque chose bande d'idiots ? Je suis déjà mariée, et j'ai une fille. Je ne commettrais _jamais_ d'infidélité !

- Techniquement vous ne pourriez pas, vu que nous sommes morts et dans un tableau… »

Godric se tut, réalisant qu'il parlait de technicités avec la femme la plus sage au monde.

* * *

Merlin était encore en train de rire hystériquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que les deux professeurs revinrent dans la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent, incrédules, quand ils virent Merlin parler aux peintures et rire avec ses occupants.

Merlin se retourna, et fut surpris par le fait que les deux professeurs se trouvaient là.

Rapidement, il se tourna vers ses amis et leur chuchota :

« Je vais devoir y aller maintenant, mais je reviendrai vous voir. S'il vous plaît, je vais lever le sort, mais seulement si vous promettez que vous ne parlerez pas de mes, ah, _liens_ avec l'école. »

Les fondateurs dirent tous un « adieu » triste, et assurèrent à Merlin qu'ils ne le trahiraient pas. Puis, Merlin repartit vers le centre de la pièce.

« Je suis désolé professeur, c'est juste que les peintures semblaient tellement intéressantes… Je voulais les voir des plus près.

- En effet ! J'oublie souvent à quel point cela doit être impressionnant d'avoir autant de portraits sur les murs qui vous parlent tous en même temps.

- C'est une expérience assez étrange, oui. »

Albus se déplaça autour du bureau, se dirigeant vers sa chaise, et quand il s'y assit, il poussa un soupir bienheureux.

« S'il vous plaît, Myrddin, asseyez-vous ! Maintenant, il est l'heure de parler de vos résultats. Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé seul quelques minutes, mais Severus voulait éclaircir quelques points. »

Merlin déplaça nerveusement sa chaise – il s'était assis quand Dumbledore l'avait fait – et attendit l'inévitable question sur le fait qu'il ait usé de magie aussi forte sans baguette.

« Le premier test portait sur l'Histoire de la magie et la botanique. J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que vous avez très bien réussi dans ces deux sujets vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de leçons supplémentaires. »

Merlin soupira de soulagement ; c'était déjà deux sujets qu'il avait bien réussi.

« Ensuite, viennent les sortilèges et la métamorphose. Vous avez fait quelques erreurs mineures, mais cela sera facile à corriger si vous dites l'incantation correctement. »

Faisant semblant d'être déçu, Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il souriait intérieurement quatre des six tests avaient été réussi !

« Maintenant les deux derniers. Potions et Défense contre les forces du mal. Comment _pensez-vous_ vous en être sorti ? »

Merlin fut pris de court. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il pensait l'avoir réussie parfaitement car il avait fabriqué cette potion il y a treize siècles !

« Euh… Je ne sais pas. Pas mal, je pense ?

- Pas mal ? Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous avez réalisé une potion de réapprovisionnement de sang en temps parfait. Et concernant la Défense contre les forces du mal, vous vous êtes admirablement bien débrouillé, réussissant à combattre contre notre expert local. »

Merlin était sidéré. Apparemment, Rogue s'était abstenu de dire au directeur son utilisation de magie sans baguette, mais pourquoi ?

« Maintenant, Myrddin, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous pose quelques questions à propos de choses personnelles que nous avons remarqué. Nous avons besoin de savoir pour pouvoir compléter votre éducation au possible. »

Merlin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas protester sans donner une raison, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment répondre à ces questions. Peut-être que si Dumbledore n'avait pas mentionné la magie sans baguette, c'était pour l'interroger ? Il se força à se calmer Dumbledore était un homme bien, et honorable. Quant à Rogue, il était espion, et sa confiance était toute placée dans l'homme assis en face lui.

Pendant que Merlin était plongé dans ses pensées, les deux enseignants attendaient une réponse. Hésitant, il donna finalement le feu vert pour continuer.

* * *

« Vous avez mentionné le fait que vos parents ne souhaitaient pas vous envoyer à l'école. Pourquoi cela ?

- Euh, c'est parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop que je sois envoyé dans une école de magie. Ils préféraient m'enseigner la magie à la maison. Cela faisait partie de la religion qu'ils suivaient. »

Albus hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de la réponse que Merlin lui avait donnée.

« Myrddin, vous souvenez-vous du moment où je vous ai révélé vos résultats en potions et en botanique ?

- Ceux que j'ai plutôt bien réussis ? »

Merlin commença à avoir peur, car il n'aimait pas trop où ces questions allaient.

« J'ai légèrement modifié la vérité, comme vous pouvez le voir Myrddin ; en botanique vous avez eu d'excellentes notes, tandis que votre potion était parfaite. »

Merlin se figea. Il ne pouvait pas avoir réussi dans ces épreuves, car il avait fait en sorte d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal – pour la botanique en tout cas – et il avait espéré qu'il ressemblerait à un étudiant normal. Malheureusement, il avait sous-estimé l'intelligence d'Albus Dumbledore.

« J-je, la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu de bonnes notes en botanique est parce que j'avais l'habitude d'aider mon oncle dans son travail de médecin, quand j'allais souvent chercher des herbes pour les utiliser, et je suis devenu son apprenti. »

Merlin bégayait, la peur en lui augmentant au fur et à mesure à chaque phrase prononcée.

« Bien sûr ! J'avais oublié que votre oncle travaillait dans la médecine. Bien, c'est la fin des questions ! »

Merlin soupira de soulagement. La montagne de peur en lui diminuait lentement, et la tension disparaissait il sentait sa fibre magique réagir avec ses émotions.

« Maintenant, nous allons finir le test, et vous pourrez vous en aller. Cela sera peut-être un peu étrange pour vous, mais vous aurez besoin d'être soumis au jugement du Choixpeau magique pour savoir dans quelle maison vous irez. »

Merlin sourit ; c'était sa partie favorite de tout l'examen, à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à Poudlard. Avec un bruit sourd et doux, le chapeau qu'Albus avait déplié fut posé sur la tête de Merlin, et en fermant les yeux, celui-ci attendit qu'il parle.

* * *

« Ah ! Intéressant, très intéressant ! »

A peine capable de retenir ses rires, Merlin attendit que le chapeau continue de parler. C'était l'un des seuls divertissements qu'il avait, quand il était soumis au test d'entrée, et il avait toujours aimé la façon que le Choixpeau avait d'exagérer en cherchant dans l'esprit des gens.

_De retour à ce que je vois._

_Oui, je suis là._

_Et pas juste pour arrêter l'ennui… Vous avez un plus grand objectif cette fois. Une noble cause._

_Effectivement. S'il vous plaît, assez de bavardage, pouvez-vous juste me juger maintenant ?_

_Mais je ne peux pas vous envoyer dans une maison, vous devez choisir vous-même._

_Je suis ici pour protéger l'Élu et notre monde. Où pensez-vous qu'il serait judicieux de me mettre ?_

_C'est à vous de décider._

_Ne pouvez-vous donc pas m'aider ?_

_Je ne suis pas assez digne d'un tel honneur._

_Autant de compliments de votre part ! Bien, je vais choisir par moi-même. Seul. Sans directives._

_Comme vous l'avez fait au cours de ces dernières années._

_Chut ! J'essaye de me concentrer !_

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Merlin essayait de décider dans quelle maison devait-il aller. Enfin, il en choisit une, et quand il prit cette décision, un sens de la justice le traversa.

_Je choisis… Gryffondor._

_Vos désirs sont des ordres. GRYFFONDOR IL EST !_

Le chapeau lança cette dernière phrase dans la pièce, pour que tout le monde l'entende. Merlin pouvait facilement dire quelle serait la réaction des deux hommes, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux pour qu'on lui enlève le chapeau, le chapeau lui parla à nouveau.

_Votre souhait est noble. Et quand il y a une volonté, il y a un chemin. Allez de l'avant et faites votre offre._

_Merci._

Merlin commença à ôter le chapeau, mais avant qu'il ne quitte sa tête, le Choixpeau s'exprima une dernière fois.

_Bonne chance Emrys. Vous en aurez besoin. Souvenez-vous, tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être._

Merlin écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement. De toutes les fois où il était venu à Poudlard, le chapeau ne l'avait jamais appelé par son vrai nom. Il lui avait ensuite donné un conseil, mais celui-ci n'avait pas de sens…

Dumbledore et Rogue regardèrent Merlin se lever, et ce dernier murmura assez bas pour qu'ils ne puissent pas l'entendre :

« Merci mon ami. »

* * *

Merlin observa Severus avant de reporter son attention vers Dumbledore, mais pendant un moment, il aurait juré avoir vu une lueur de… déception ? dans les yeux de Severus, mais il rejeta bien vite cette information pour se concentrer sur la suite.

« Félicitations, camarade de Gryffondor ! »

Merlin hocha la tête et sourit pendant qu'il dit :

« Merci monsieur le directeur pour vos aimables paroles, mais je pense que je ne vais pas rester ici plus longtemps, car j'ai pu voir que vous étiez occupé avec tous ces documents.

- En effet, c'est un spectacle à voir ! répondit-il en souriant tristement pendant que Merlin se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Monsieur ? » demanda Merlin tandis que le directeur et Severus marchaient vers le centre de la pièce après l'avoir escorté à la porte.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, ne sachant pas à qui il s'adressait.

« Merci pour vos agréables paroles et votre compréhension. Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre du temps. »

Puis, Merlin dirigea son regard vers Severus et dit rapidement :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir rejoint votre maison monsieur, elle ne devrait pas avoir la réputation qu'elle a. Tout de même, je suis un peu déçu. »

Merlin disait la vérité à cet instant. Il se sentait vraiment désolé pour le Maître des Potions. Puis, il se retourna, et commença à marcher vers la porte menant aux escaliers, ne tenant pas compte de la réaction de Severus à ses paroles.

* * *

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Personnellement, c'est l'un de mes préférés ^^_

_Eh bien, après la Répartition de Merlin, la rentrée approche à grand pas !_

_N'oubliez pas : les **reviews** sont le pain de la traductrice (et de l'auteure) :D_


	8. Le Choixpeau

_Hello mes p'tits pandas ! Voilà le chapitre de la rentrée ! ^^_

_J'aimerais vraiment vous faire un GROS câlin à tous : on vient de dépasser les 1200 vues =) Merci beaucoup de la part de l'auteure !_

_**tahury** : Si tu trouves les chapitres trop court, ça veut dire que tu aimes, alors ça fait plaisir ! :3 Pour te donner une idée, un chapitre fait environ 4-6 pages Word, et ça augmente au fur et à mesure, alors merci de ton soutient, parce que franchement des fois c'est pas facile pour tout traduire ^^ Pour Merlin, je crois que J. K. Rowling avait dit qu'il était allé à Serpentard, mais je suis d'accord avec le Choixpeau pour ce coup : il est impossible à répartir. On sait tous qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour Arthur (Poufsouffle), que c'est l'un des plus courageux quand il faut aller dans la bataille (Gryffondor), qu'il est intelligent (Serdaigle), et rusé quand il le faut (Serpentard). Donc oui, je pense que s'il devait être réparti, il devrait choisir de lui-même. ^^_

**_Disclaimer : Merlin ➜ Team J/BBC ; Harry Potter ➜ J. K. Rowling ; le scénario de l'histoire ➜ 4Eirlys =D_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 ~ Le Choixpeau**

Après que Merlin ait été envoyé à Gryffondor, il avait passé le reste de la journée à errer dans le château, se familiarisant avec les couloirs et les escaliers, ouvrant les anciens et les nouveaux passages secrets, et visitant l'ensemble des anciennes (comme par hasard, ses préférées) pièces.

Il avait réussi à rester occupé pendant toute une journée, avant qu'il ne commence à s'ennuyer un petit peu. Il savait que quand viendrait la rentrée, il regretterait de ne pas avoir mieux profité du silence et de la solitude qui l'aidaient à penser mais pour être honnête, Merlin pensait qu'il avait assez réfléchit ces derniers temps, tout en se souvenant ce qu'il avait vu dans le Cristal de Neahtid.

* * *

_« Vous êtes en retard, dit la voix avec froideur._

_- Désolé, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise. Je... je ne savais pas que l'heure avait changé._

_- Ce n'est pas la faute du Magenmagot, dit la voix. Un hibou vous a été envoyé ce matin. Asseyez-vous. »_

_Harry posa son regard sur le fauteuil situé au centre de la salle et dont les bras étaient pourvus de chaînes. Le bruit des pas d'Harry résonna bruyamment sur le sol de pierre._

_A première vue, ils étaient une cinquantaine, vêtus de robes couleur prune, brodées du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné. Ils le contemplaient de toute leur hauteur, certains avec des expressions austères, d'autres avec une franche curiosité._

_Au beau milieu du premier rang se tenait Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. Fudge était un homme corpulent qui arborait généralement un chapeau melon vert vif, mais il y avait renoncé en la circonstance. Il renonça également au sourire bienveillant qu'il adressait d'ordinaire à Harry lorsqu'il le rencontrait. Une sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée, les cheveux gris et courts, était assise à la gauche de Fudge. Elle avait la mine rébarbative et portait un monocle. A la droite de Fudge était installée une autre sorcière, mais si loin à l'arrière du banc que son visage demeurait dans l'ombre._

_« Très bien, dit Fudge, l'accusé étant présent - enfin -, l'audience peut s'ouvrir. Vous êtes prêt ? lança-t-il en tournant la tête._

_- Oui, monsieur le ministre », répondit une voix empressée que Harry connaissait bien._

_Percy, le frère de Ron, était assis tout au bout du premier rang. Derrière ses lunettes écaillées, Percy avait les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, sa plume prête._

_« Audience disciplinaire du 12 août, annonça Fudge d'une voix claironnante et Percy commença aussitôt à prendre des notes, ayant pour objet d'examiner les infractions au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle et au Code international du secret magique reprochées au dénommé Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Litde Whinging, Surrey. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie, Amelia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique, et Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre. Greffier d'audience : Percy Ignatius Weasley..._

_- Témoin de la défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore », dit une voix paisible derrière Harry._

_Dumbledore s'avançait dans la salle d'un pas serein, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit, l'air parfaitement calme. Sa longue barbe et ses cheveux argentés brillèrent à la lueur des torches tandis qu'il parvenait à la hauteur de Harry et regardait Fudge de travers ; ses lunettes en demi-lune posées au milieu de son nez aquilin._

_Les membres du Magenmagot se mirent à chuchoter, les yeux à présent tournés vers Dumbledore. Certains semblaient agacés, d'autres légèrement effrayés. Au dernier rang, deux sorcières âgées levèrent la main pour lui adresser un signe de bienvenue._

_« Ah, dit le ministre, pris complètement au dépourvu. Dumbledore. Oui. Vous avez... heu... été prévenu... heu... que l'heure et... heu... le lieu de l'audience étaient modifiés ?_

_- J'ai dû rater le message, répondit-il d'un ton joyeux. Mais, à la suite d'une heureuse erreur, je suis arrivé au ministère avec trois heures d'avance. Ce n'est donc pas grave,_

_- Oui... bien... Je crois que nous aurons besoin d'un autre siège... Je... Weasley, pourriez-vous... ?_

_- Laissez, laissez », répondit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué. _

_Il sortit sa baguette magique, l'agita légèrement et un petit fauteuil recouvert de chintz surgit soudain de nulle part, juste à côté de Harry._

_« Oui, répéta Fudge qui farfouillait dans ses notes. Bien, alors. Donc. Les charges. Voilà. Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : en parfaite connaissance de la gravité de ses actes, après avoir reçu un premier avertissement du ministère de la Magie pour une infraction similaire, il a sciemment et délibérément jeté un sortilège de Patronus dans une zone habitée par des Moldus, et en présence d'un Moldu, à la date du 2 août à vingt et une heures vingt-trois, en violation de l'alinéa C du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle de 1875 et aussi de l'article 13 du Code international du secret magique. Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ? interrogea Fudge en lançant à Harry un regard noir par-dessus son parchemin._

_- Oui, répondit Harry._

_- Il y a trois ans, vous avez reçu un avertissement officiel du ministère pour avoir fait un usage illégal de la magie, c'est bien cela?_

_- Oui, mais..._

_- Et pourtant, vous avez fait apparaître un Patronus dans la nuit du 2 août ? poursuivit Fudge._

_- Oui, reconnut Harry, mais..._

_- En sachant qu'il est interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans de recourir à la magie en dehors de l'école ?_

_- Oui, mais..._

_- En sachant également que vous vous trouviez dans une zone abondamment peuplée de Moldus ?_

_- Oui, mais..._

_- Et conscient que l'un de ces Moldus se trouvait tout près de vous?_

_- Oui, dit Harry avec colère, mais je l'ai fait parce que nous étions… »_

_La sorcière au monocle l'interrompit d'une voix tonitruante :_

_« Vous avez fait apparaître un Patronus complet ?_

_- Oui, dit Harry, parce que…_

_- Un Patronus corporel ?_

_- Un... quoi ? demanda Harry._

_- Votre Patronus avait une forme bien définie ? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas simplement de la vapeur ou de la fumée ?_

_- Non, répondit Harry, à la fois irrité et gagné par le désespoir. C'était un cerf. C'est toujours un cerf._

_- Toujours ? s'exclama Mrs Bones. Vous aviez donc déjà fait apparaître un Patronus auparavant ?_

_- Oui, dit-il, j'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an._

_- Et vous êtes âgé de quinze ans ?_

_- Oui, mais..._

_- Vous avez appris ça à l'école ?_

_- Oui, le professeur Lupin me l'a enseigné en troisième année, à cause du…_

_- Impressionnant, coupa Mrs Bones en le regardant fixement. Un véritable Patronus à cet âge... vraiment très impressionnant. »_

_Il y eut à nouveau des murmures parmi les sorcières et les sorciers. Certains hochaient la tête d'un air appréciateur mais d'autres fronçaient les sourcils pour exprimer leur réprobation._

_« La question n'est pas de savoir si le sortilège était impressionnant ou pas, dit Fudge d'un ton irrité. En fait, j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser que, plus il était impressionnant, pire c'est, compte tenu du fait que ce garçon a agi sous les yeux d'un Moldu ! »_

_Ceux qui avaient froncé les sourcils approuvèrent dans un murmure mais ce fut le hochement de tête faussement vertueux de Percy qui incita Harry à prendre la parole :_

_« Mr, J'ai fait ça à cause des Détraqueurs ! » dit-il d'une voix forte avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de l'interrompre à nouveau._

_Il s'était attendu à provoquer de nouveaux murmures mais, tout au contraire, le silence s'intensifia soudain._

_« Des Détraqueurs ? dit Mrs Bones au bout d'un moment. Ses épais sourcils se haussèrent au point que son monocle menaça de tomber._

_- Que voulez-vous dire, mon garçon ?_

_- Je veux dire qu'il y avait deux Détraqueurs dans l'allée et qu'ils nous menaçaient, mon cousin et moi !_

_- Ah, reprit Fudge, avec un sourire narquois. Il tourna son regard vers les membres du Magenmagot comme s'il les invitait à apprécier une bonne plaisanterie. Oui, oui, bien sûr, je m'attendais à entendre quelque chose dans ce genre-là._

_- Des Détraqueurs à Little Whinging ? s'exclama Mrs Bones sur le ton de la plus grande surprise. Je ne comprends pas..._

_- Vous ne comprenez pas, Amelia ? dit Fudge qui continuait de sourire d'un air moqueur. Eh bien, je vais vous expliquer. Ce jeune homme a réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait donner comme excuse et a estimé que l'apparition de Détraqueurs constituerait une bonne petite histoire pour justifier son geste, et même très bonne en vérité. Les Moldus ne peuvent pas voir les Détraqueurs, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? Très pratique, vraiment très pratique... Ainsi, on est obligé de vous croire sur parole, puisqu'il ne peut y avoir de témoins..._

_- Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! protesta Harry d'une voix sonore pour couvrir les nouveaux murmures qui s'élevaient dans la salle. Ils étaient deux et s'avançaient à chaque bout de l'allée, tout est devenu noir et froid, mon cousin les a sentis et il a essayé de s'enfuir..._

_- Ça suffit, ça suffit ! coupa Fudge d'un air hautain. Je suis navré d'interrompre un récit dont je ne doute pas qu'il ait été soigneusement mis au point... »_

_A cet instant, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence revint aussitôt dans la salle._

_« En réalité, dit-il, nous avons bel et bien un témoin pour confirmer la présence des Détraqueurs dans cette allée. Un témoin autre que Dudley Dursley, bien entendu. »_

_Le visage joufflu de Fudge devint soudain flasque, comme si quelqu'un l'avait dégonflé à la manière d'un ballon. Il fixa Dumbledore pendant un moment puis, reprenant contenance, il déclara :_

_« J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps d'écouter d'autres sornettes, Dumbledore, je veux que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite..._

_- Je me trompe peut-être, dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable, mais je crois bien que d'après la charte des Droits du Magenmagot, l'accusé a le droit de faire entendre des témoins à décharge. N'est-ce pas conforme à la politique du Département de la justice magique ? poursuivit-il en s'adressant à la sorcière au monocle._

_- Exact, répondit Mrs Bones, parfaitement exact._

_- Fort bien, fort bien, coupa Fudge d'un ton sec. Qui est cette personne ?_

_- Elle est venue avec moi, répondit Dumbledore. Elle attend derrière la porte. Dois-je... ?_

_- Non. Weasley, allez-y », aboya Fudge à Percy._

_Un instant plus tard, Percy revint, suivi de Mrs Figg qui paraissait plus apeurée et plus folle que jamais._

_« Nom et prénoms ? demanda Fudge d'une voix forte._

_- Arabella Dorine Figg, répondit Mrs Figg d'une voix tremblante._

_- Et qui êtes-vous exactement ? reprit Fudge d'un ton las et hautain._

_- J'habite Little Whinging, tout près de chez Harry Potter, répondit Mrs Figg._

_- Nous n'avons aucune trace dans nos registres d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier résidant à Little Whinging en dehors d'Harry Potter, fit aussitôt remarquer Mrs Bones. Nous accordons pourtant une attention toute particulière à cet endroit, compte tenu... compte tenu des événements passés._

_- Je suis une Cracmol, précisa Mrs Figg. Donc, je ne figure pas sur les listes officielles._

_- Une Cracmol, vraiment ? dit Fudge en l'observant avec suspicion. Nous allons le vérifier. Vous donnerez les détails de votre ascendance à Weasley, mon assistant. Au fait, est-ce que les Cracmols peuvent voir les Détraqueurs? ajouta-t-il en jetant autour de lui un coup d'œil interrogateur._

_- Bien sûr que nous le pouvons ! » répliqua Mrs Figg d'un ton indigné._

_Fudge reporta son regard sur elle, les sourcils levés._

_« Très bien, dit-il d'un air supérieur. Qu'avez-vous à déclarer ? »_

_Mrs Figg lui raconta toute l'histoire, et narra les évènements qui avaient eu lieu cette nuit. Quand elle eut terminé, Fudge dit :_

_« Très bien, dit Fudge, vous pouvez partir. »_

_Le regard effrayé de Mrs Figg se posa successivement sur Fudge et sur Dumbledore. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte qu'Harry entendit se refermer derrière elle avec un bruit sourd._

_« Ce témoin n'était pas très convaincant, remarqua Fudge d'un air hautain._

_- Oh, je ne sais pas, dit Mrs Bones de sa voix tonitruante. Elle a décrit très exactement les effets que provoque une attaque de Détraqueurs et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle prétendrait les avoir vus si ce n'était pas vrai._

_- Des Détraqueurs qui se promènent dans une banlieue moldue et qui croisent par hasard un sorcier sur leur chemin ? dit Fudge avec dédain. Il y a vraiment très, très peu de chance pour qu'une telle situation se produise. Même Verpey ne parierait pas là-dessus..._

_- Oh, mais je ne pense pas que quiconque dans cette salle puisse croire que les Détraqueurs se trouvaient là par hasard », intervint Dumbledore d'un ton dégagé._

_La sorcière assise à la droite de Fudge, le visage dans l'ombre, remua légèrement mais tous les autres restèrent immobiles et silencieux._

_« La cour donne la parole à Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre », annonça Fudge._

_La sorcière avait une voix de petite fille, aigrelette et haut perchée, qui surprit Harry. Il s'était attendu à l'entendre coasser._

_« Je pense ne pas vous avoir très bien compris, professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle d'un ton minaudant qui ne modifia en rien l'expression glacée de ses gros yeux ronds. C'est sans doute idiot de ma part mais il m'a semblé, pendant un très court moment, vous entendre suggérer que le ministère de la Magie avait lancé une attaque sur ce garçon ! »_

_Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque d'Harry. D'autres membres du Magenmagot rirent à leur tour mais, de toute évidence, aucun d'eux n'était véritablement amusé._

_« S'il est vrai que les Détraqueurs ne prennent leurs ordres qu'au ministère de la Magie et s'il est également vrai que deux d'entre eux ont attaqué Harry et son cousin il y a une semaine, il s'ensuit logiquement que quelqu'un au ministère a dû ordonner cette attaque, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton poli. Bien entendu, il est également possible que ces deux Détraqueurs aient échappé au contrôle du ministère..._

_- Aucun Détraqueur n'échappe au contrôle du ministère !_

_- Dans ce cas, il ne fait aucun doute que le ministère mènera une enquête approfondie afin de savoir pourquoi deux Détraqueurs se sont retrouvés si loin d'Azkaban et pourquoi ils ont lancé une attaque sans autorisation._

_- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce que doit faire ou pas le ministère de la Magie, Dumbledore ! lança Fudge dont le teint avait pris une couleur magenta à rendre jaloux l'oncle Vernon._

_- Bien entendu, répondit Dumbledore avec douceur. Je souhaitais simplement exprimer ma confiance dans la volonté du ministère de ne pas laisser de tels faits inexpliqués. »_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mrs Bones qui rajusta son monocle et soutint son regard en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

_« Je tiens à rappeler que la conduite de ces Détraqueurs, si toutefois elle n'est pas le fruit de l'imagination de ce garçon, ne constitue pas l'objet de cette audience ! déclara Fudge. Nous sommes ici pour examiner les infractions au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle commises par Harry Potter !_

_- C'est vrai, admit Dumbledore, mais la question de la présence des Détraqueurs dans cette allée concerne directement le sujet qui nous occupe. L'article sept du décret stipule en effet qu'on peut faire usage de magie devant des Moldus dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, notamment lorsqu'une menace pèse sur la vie du sorcier ou de la sorcière en cause, ou de tout autre sorcier, sorcière ou Moldu présent au moment de..._

_- Nous connaissons parfaitement le contenu de l'article sept, merci bien ! gronda Fudge._

_- J'en suis certain, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton courtois. Et sans doute serons-nous d'accord pour estimer que le recours au sortilège du Patronus en pareille situation relève précisément des circonstances exceptionnelles prévues par cet article ?_

_- Oui, si des Détraqueurs étaient véritablement présents, ce dont je doute._

_- Vous avez entendu un témoin oculaire l'affirmer, trancha Dumbledore. Si vous doutez de ses déclarations, faites revenir cette dame et interrogez-la à nouveau. Je suis convaincu qu'elle n'y verra aucun inconvénient._

_- Je... Que... Non..., fulmina Fudge en tripotant les papiers posés devant lui. Je veux régler cette question aujourd'hui, Dumbledore !_

_- Certes, mais personne n'irait imaginer que vous refuseriez d'entendre un témoin aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait si cela devait éviter un grave déni de justice, répondit Dumbledore._

_- Déni de justice, c'est vous qui le dites ! s'écria Fudge de toute la puissance de sa voix. Dumbledore, avez-vous jamais pris la peine d'établir la liste de toutes les histoires abracadabrantes que ce garçon a inventées pour essayer de couvrir ses usages abusifs de la magie en dehors de l'école ? J'imagine que vous avez déjà oublié le sortilège de Lévitation qu'il a jeté il y a trois ans..._

_- Pour autant que je le sache, poursuivit Dumbledore, il n'existe encore aucune loi qui donne mission à ce tribunal de sanctionner Harry Porter pour chaque sortilège dont il a fait usage au cours de sa vie. Il est accusé d'avoir commis une infraction bien précise et il a présenté sa défense. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, lui et moi, c'est attendre votre verdict. »_

_Puis le murmure des conversations s'évanouit. Harry voulut regarder les juges, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était infiniment plus facile de conserver les yeux fixés sur ses lacets._

_« Ceux qui sont partisans d'abandonner les charges contre le prévenu ? » lança la voix tonitruante de Mrs Bones._

_Harry redressa brusquement la tête. Des mains se levèrent, beaucoup de mains... Plus de la moitié !_

_« Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation ? »_

_Fudge leva la main. Une demi-douzaine d'autres l'imitèrent. Il y avait parmi eux la sorcière assise à sa droite._

_« Très bien, très bien... les charges sont abandonnées. »_

* * *

Avant même qu'il n'ait rencontré Dolores Ombrage, Merlin la détestait déjà. Il avait toujours haït les gens qui pensaient que certains étaient supérieurs par rapport à d'autres qui ne signifiaient rien. La graine de la haine avait germée avec Uther, quand il ne traitait les autres qu'à cause de leur rang. Il en avait toujours eu après Merlin, et ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien dire à son sujet, de peur d'être exécuté.

Merlin secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées désagréables, et à la place, il se focalisa sur la journée de demain, où tous les élèves devaient retourner à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré tous les membres du personnel, préférant rester hors de leur route afin qu'ils le considèrent comme un élève normal.

Une fois de plus il marchait autour du lac, avant de retourner au dortoir pour profiter de sa dernière nuit de paix et de liberté, par le biais de la lecture d'un livre et en lançant des sorts afin de l'aider à mieux maîtriser sa magie en compagnie d'autres personnes. Il avait prévu de réduire sa puissance, comme cela il ressemblerait d'avantage à un étudiant normal.

* * *

Nerveusement, Merlin s'assit à la table des Gryffondor seul, attendant l'arrivée des étudiants. Pour se calmer, il récitait ses charmes de 5ème année, et par conséquent il ne vit pas le niveau sonore de la pièce augmenter au fur et à mesure que les élèves entraient dans la pièce.

Merlin leva les yeux, pendant que les gens commençaient à remplir les tables. Quelques-uns le regardaient bizarrement, notamment un rouquin, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, et… Harry ? qui se demandaient qui il était, mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde l'ignora jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall traverse les tables pour aller chercher les premières années dans le hall.

« Votre attention les Gryffondor ! »

Immédiatement, la maison se tut, attendant la suite en sachant que parler avant la cérémonie était une occasion extrêmement rare.

« Certains d'entre vous ont déjà remarqué qu'un nouvel élève est parmi nous. Il s'appelle Myrddin Ambrosia et j'aimerai que tout le monde le traite avec respect. Myrddin, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît vous lever pour que tout le monde sache qui vous êtes ? »

Myrddin se leva et fit un petit signe maladroit à tous ceux qui le regardaient. Il se rassit cependant rapidement, n'aimant pas l'attention que tout le monde lui portait.

« Très probablement, Myrddin se sentira peut-être perdu au cours des prochains jours, je compte donc sur vous pour l'aider si jamais il se perd dans un couloir. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron et Harry, s'il vous plaît, levez vos mains. »

Tout le long de la table, les mains se dressèrent, et les trois plus proches de Merlin étaient en face de lui.

« Myrddin sera votre nouveau colocataire de dortoir. Je vous remercie tous de votre attention. »

Après cela, McGonagall sortit de la Grande Salle vers le Hall.

* * *

« Donc, dans quelle année êtes-vous ?

- Euh–

- Ron, n'est-ce pas évident ? Il est dans ton dortoir, donc il est forcément en cinquième année !

- Oh, oui… »

« Ron » eut l'air légèrement penaud pendant que la jeune fille brune le réprimandait, et Merlin les regarda, confus. Elle se tourna et remarqua la confusion sur son visage :

« Salut, je suis Hermione. Lui, c'est Harry (elle pointa Harry du doigt), Neville (qui agita la main timidement) et Ron, comme tu as pu le voir.

- Moi, c'est Myrddin. »

Merlin leur fit un petit signe, heureux d'être dans le même dortoir qu'Harry.

« Alors comment ça se fait que tu ne nous rejoignes que maintenant ? demanda curieusement Harry. C'est fréquent d'avoir des transferts entre différentes écoles ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je suis unique dans mon genre ! dit Merlin en riant, ses trois nouvelles connaissances le rejoignant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dû faire pour être admis ? questionna Ron.

- J'ai dû faire une série de test. »

En voyant leurs visages interloqués, Merlin développa :

« Pour la métamorphose et les sortilèges, Dumbledore–

- Dumbledore vous a testé ?

- Mmh. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore m'a dit quoi faire et j'ai obéis. J'ai dû créer de l'eau, faire voler un livre, transformer une théière en tortue et bien plus. Pour l'Histoire de la magie et la botanique, j'ai dû compléter un document écrit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait marqué ? demanda Neville avec enthousiasme, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

- Comment faire face à un Filet du Diable (à ces mots, Merlin remarqua le regard amusé d'Harry, Ron et Hermione), les propriétés du jus de bulbobulbs, et comment le collecter, celles du champifleur et quels cracbadaboum y sont utilisés.

- Combien tu as eu ?

- J'ai eu de bonnes notes, ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas besoin de cours supplémentaires ou pire encore (Merlin déglutit comiquement), aller dans l'année en-dessous. »

Les autres rirent, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione parle :

« Tu n'as pas mentionné les potions et la Défense contre les forces du mal. »

Le visage de Merlin s'assombrit à cette déclaration pendant qu'il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé.

« Rien d'extraordinaire, mentit-il, juste une potion de réapprovisionnement de sang et j'ai dû me battre contre Severus.

- QUOI ?! s'exclama Harry, surpris. Tu as combattu Rogue ? Tu as gagné ? Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Severus ? »

Heureusement, Merlin fut sauvé par l'arrivée des premières années qui venaient d'arriver dans la salle pour la répartition. Une longue file entra dans la Grande Salle, menée par le professeur McGonagall, qui portait le tabouret sur lequel était posé le vieux chapeau sorcier. Le Choixpeau.

Les bavardages dans la Grande Salle s'évanouirent. Les premières années s'alignèrent en face de la table des professeurs face aux tables des élèves et le professeur McGonagall plaça précautionneusement le tabouret vis-à-vis d'eux, avant de se retourner.

* * *

Toute l'école attendait avec impatience. Puis, la déchirure sur le bord du chapeau s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le Choixpeau se mit à chanter.

_Il était une fois quatre magiciens particuliers,_

_Qui s'étaient réunis pour un nouvel essor._

_Ils construisirent une école de sorts,_

_Pour enseigner tout ce qu'ils savaient._

_Ces quatre individus étaient des savants,_

_Les plus grands magiciens de leur temps,_

_Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard,_

_Au sommet de leurs pouvoirs._

_Mais le saviez-vous, il y avait un cinquième,_

_Qui débarquait d'un temps passé,_

_Des plus grandes profondeurs il revenait,_

_Et pourtant il devint tout un emblème._

_Il apprit aux quatre pionniers,_

_Un art à la fois ancien et ignoré,_

_Et les regarda accomplir leur activité,_

_D'un regard chargé d'une lueur dorée._

_Mais malheureusement, il ne put s'éterniser,_

_Et risquer de dévoiler son secret _

_A l'ombre des plus grands il restait caché,_

_Alors que de grandes graines venaient d'être semées._

_Mais les quatre fondateurs se trouvèrent en difficulté,_

_Sans leur grand mentor pour les aider,_

_Et bientôt ils se querellèrent avec rancune :_

_Les cloches du péril tintèrent et ils n'en virent aucune._

_Puis un jour, le vase déborda :_

_Serpentard perdit le combat._

_Il décampa en pleine nuit,_

_Laissant ses amis derrière lui. _

_Son mentor le suivit, par-delà monts et vallées,_

_Et enfin l'élève s'y retrouva confronté._

_La bataille fut rude et sévère,_

_Avant que le professeur ne lui dise son mystère._

_Mais Serpentard ne voulut pas l'écouter,_

_Par fierté, ce fut l'un de ses plus grand péchés _

_Toutefois son guide resta pour le raisonner,_

_Néanmoins il ne voulut jamais changer ses idées._

_Mais un jour, le pire arriva :_

_Serpentard attrapa le froid,_

_Au sol, poussant son dernier souffle à voix basse,_

_Son maître à côté de lui lui rendit grâce._

_Le mentor venait de perdre un autre ami,_

_Et le destin était allé trop loin._

_Alors il se retira loin de toute vie,_

_Et attendit l'arrivée d'une étoile avec soin._

_La fin arrive, l'heure est proche,_

_De mettre fin à son repos pérenne,_

_Il se mit en route vers sa caverne,_

_Et le futur qu'il voit approche._

_Si vous le voyez, ne soyez pas apeuré,_

_De l'aide de surcroît il donnera,_

_Marchant seul, protégeant cet endroit,_

_De grâce, aidez-le autant que vous le pourrez. _

_Sa plus vieille ennemie, autrefois une amie,_

_Qui d'entre les morts est revenue à la vie,_

_Lors de la bataille finale, accomplira sa quête,_

_Et remboursera sa dette._

_Poudlard est en danger, en agitation,_

_De la part de pleins d'ennemis mortels,_

_Nous devons rester unis pour elle,_

_Ou nous nous effondrerons en même temps que l'institution._

_Mais attention à mes paroles, écoutez sagement,_

_Pour que le changement se fasse,_

_Mon dernier message est important :_

_Certaines personnes changent, quand elles trépassent._

Le Choixpeau termina sa chanson, et la salle fut plongée dans un silence surnaturel.

* * *

_Voilà voilà... Le Choixpeau a parlé !_

_J'ai traduis la chanson du mieux que je le pouvais, sachant qu'elle a été entièrement écrite par 4Eirlys, et j'espère que les rimes ne semblaient pas trop incongrues ^^ Dites-moi si quelque chose vous a gêné pendant la chanson, que je puisse le rectifier. En étant à ma première traduction, je pense que j'ai encore des choses à apprendre, alors n'hésitez pas ! =D_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, une fois de plus, et n'oubliez pas : **reviews**, mes petits pandas ! Je peux voir que vous êtes un peu plus d'une quinzaine à suivre et lire la traduction grâce aux diagrammes, et j'aimerai vraiment avoir l'avis des gens l'ayant mise en favorite aussi :D Je ne vous mangerai pas, c'est promis !_


	9. Première nuit de retour

_Rebonjour les pandas !_

_Merci encore pour toutes les vues et les follows ! Ca fait très plaisir !_

_Il y a quelques changements dont je vais vous faire part et qui auront lieu prochainement._

_Demain, je pars pendant une semaine à l'étranger et je ne pourrai donc pas publier pendant une semaine complète. Vous aurez donc le chapitre 9 avec quelques jours de retard, sûrement vers lundi ou mardi prochain ^^_

_**tahury :** Encore merci pour la review ^^ Que va faire Merlin ? Eh bien déjà, je pense qu'éviter de faire des gaffes sera sa première priorité... XD_

**_Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, Merlin est à la BBC, Harry Potter à J. K. Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à 4Eirlys qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire ! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 ~ Première nuit de retour**

_Le Choixpeau termina sa chanson, et la salle fut plongée dans un silence surnaturel._

Après un instant, quand la surprise fut passée, tout le monde commença à parler, les enseignants y compris. Merlin pouvait voir McGonagall froncer les sourcils, tandis que Dumbledore réfléchissait, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

« C'était un peu étrange cette année, non ? fit Ron, les sourcils levés.

- En effet, dit Harry.

- Je me demande s'il a déjà fait des avertissements de ce genre avant ? demanda Hermione, l'air légèrement inquiète.

- Oui, il l'a déjà fait, lança Nick quasi-sans-tête d'un air de connaisseur en s'appuya sur Neville qui grimaça (Merlin compatit ce n'était jamais une sensation très agréable lorsqu'un fantôme – ou un Dorocha – vous traversait). Le chapeau se sent obligé par honneur de nous avertir lorsqu'il sent que quelque chose va se passer, mais il n'avait encore jamais dit quelque chose de ce genre…

- C'est vrai alors, qu'il y avait un cinquième fondateur ? »

Merlin commença à faire attention quand la question fut posée, voulant savoir ce que ce cher vieux Nick dirait.

« Eh bien, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, mais je suppose que cela pourrait être possible… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Merlin. Il flottait là, dans les airs pendant qu'il regardait ouvertement Merlin, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Fébrilement, Merlin réalisa ce que le fantôme allait dire il commença alors à secouer sa tête de gauche à droite en réponse. Heureusement, celui-ci sembla comprendre le message, car il se retourna et continua la discussion.

Merlin remarqua que les autres regardaient Nick bizarrement, mais avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu faire quelque chose, la répartition commença et la grande salle fut plongée à nouveau dans le silence. Mais Merlin était bien trop occupé pour y prêter attention.

* * *

Le Choixpeau avait créé une chanson autour de _lui_, mais _pourquoi_ ? Il savait seulement que Merlin était revenu il y a deux jours, donc soit il avait écrit les paroles en deux jours sans s'arrêter, soit… soit le chapeau savait qu'il reviendrait, parce que l'impensable était arrivé. C'était l'explication la plus probable, mais c'était aussi ce qui inquiétait le plus Merlin.

Si le Choixpeau savait qu'il viendrait, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Dumbledore était aussi dans le coup ? Merlin rejeta cette pensée, pour avoir clairement vu Dumbledore ne pas savoir quoi faire de lui, sauf s'il était un très, très bon acteur (ce dont Merlin doutait), mais si bon qu'il pourrait tromper un sorcier vieux de 1300 ans ? Encore une fois, Merlin rejeta cette idée, et décida que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas connaître sa véritable identité.

La grande salle explosa en applaudissements, pendant que le chapeau était emporté et que la répartition s'était enfin terminée. Regardant dans l'expectative que le directeur parle, Merlin attendit.

« Pour les nouveaux arrivants, bienvenue, pour les anciens, bienvenue à nouveau. Il y a un temps pour parler, mais il n'est pas à l'ordre du jour : mangeons ! »

Les rires retentirent dans la grande salle quand les gens entendirent les mots du directeur, et Merlin les rejoignirent en riant lui aussi. Si seulement Arthur avait été à toutes ces fêtes, cela signifiait qu'il aurait mangé bien plus que d'ordinaire. Mais… cela aurait aussi signifié qu'il y aurait eu plus de chance pour qu'il se fasse empoisonner. Merlin sourit à cette idée, heureux, avant que celui-ci ne se fane quand il se rappela la raison qui l'avait amené ici et que la dernière fois qu'il avait été heureux remontait à bien des années.

La nourriture apparut de nulle part, avec des mets succulents que même les cuisines de Camelot auraient eu du mal à rivaliser.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous alliez dire sur ces avertissements avant que vous ne soyez stoppé et que vous ne flottiez sans but dans l'espace ?

- Hmm ? Oh, oui, j'ai entendu le chapeau donner bon nombre d'avertissements auparavant, toujours en des périodes très agitées pour l'école. Et évidemment, comme toujours, il avait conseillé de rester unis, même si jamais il n'avait livré autant de détails avant.

- Il voulait que toutes les maisons soient unies ? demanda Harry, en regardant la table des Serpentard. Pas de chance.

- Eh bien, maintenant, vous ne devriez pas prendre cet air offensé, déclara Nick d'un air réprobateur. Une coopération en paix, c'est la clé. Nous, fantômes appartenant à des maisons différentes, avons toujours maintenu des liens d'amitié. Jamais je ne voudrais avoir une querelle avec le Baron Sanglant.

- Seulement parce que vous avez peur de lui ! » dit Ron.

Près de lui, Nick quasi-sans-tête le regarda, offensé.

« Terrifié ? Moi, Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, n'ai jamais été accusé de couardise de ma vie !

- Nous le savons tous, Nicolas. Je n'ai jamais douté de vous, lâcha Merlin en parlant pour la première fois et en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Ron qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

- En effet vous le savez, en effet… dit Nick en regardant Merlin dans les yeux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne tolérerai pas ce manque de respect ! »

Avec cela, le fantôme flotta vers les frères Crivey qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la table.

« Ron ! Ne t'ai-je jamais dit de penser avant de parler ? »

Ron baissa les yeux, coupable, pendant qu'Hermione le réprimandait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je suis sûr que Nicolas te parlera à nouveau demain, si tu veux plus d'informations. »

* * *

Harry regarda Merlin avec de la reconnaissance dans les yeux, pendant que celui-ci jeta un œil à Hermione qui acquiesça.

Ils passèrent le reste du dîner à parler d'autres choses et d'intérêts communs. Merlin avait rapidement découvert que Neville était passionné de botanique, et il lui promit de lui apprendre à utiliser quelques herbes dont il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de les voir.

Après une deuxième portion de gâteau au fromage, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Les bavardages cessèrent immédiatement, pendant que tout le monde se tournait vers le directeur.

« Eh bien, maintenant que nous avons tous finit de digérer un autre festin aussi magnifique, je vous prie de faire attention aux règles habituelles, dit Dumbledore. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite – et certains anciens étudiants devraient le savoir aussi. Monsieur Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé pour la quatre-cent soixantième fois de vous rappeler que l'utilisation de la magie n'est pas autorisée dans les couloirs pendant l'inter-classe, et un certain nombre d'autres choses facilement consultable sur la liste établie à côté de la porte du bureau de Monsieur Rusard. Nous avons deux nouveaux changements dans le personnel cette année. Nous sommes très heureux d'accueillir le professeur Gobe-Planche qui prend le poste des Soin aux Créatures Magiques nous sommes également ravis de présenter le professeur Ombrage, notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. »

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissement polis, pendant laquelle Merlin remarqua qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione échangeaient des regards paniqués.

Dumbledore continua sa tirade :

« Les entraînements pour les équipes de Quidditch auront lieu sur- »

Il s'arrêta, jetant un regard interrogateur à Ombrage. Merlin fit de même, et pour une quelconque raison, il pensa l'avoir déjà vue avant.

Comme elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande debout qu'assise, il y eut un moment où personne ne comprit pourquoi Dumbledore s'était arrêté, avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge. Ce fut alors évident pour tout le monde Ombrage s'était levée et allait faire un discours.

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air surpris pendant un moment, avant de se rasseoir rapidement, toujours en observant Ombrage. Les sourcils du professeur Chourave avaient disparus sous ses cheveux, et la bouche de McGonagall devint extrêmement fine.

* * *

« Merci monsieur le directeur, minauda Dolores Ombrage, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. »

Dès qu'elle commença à parler, Merlin se rappela où il l'avait vue auparavant. Elle était au procès d'Harry, celle qui avait attaqué verbalement Harry et le directeur.

« Eh bien, c'est très agréable d'être de retour à Poudlard, je dois dire. Et tous ces petits visages adorable souriants à ma vue ! »

Merlin renifla, et regarda autour de lui, où il pouvait voir d'autres personnes plutôt surprises d'être traitées comme des enfants de cinq ans.

« Je suis très impatiente de tous vous connaître, et je suis sûre que nous serons de très bon amis ! »

Les étudiants échangèrent des regards entre eux certains étaient même incapables de contenir leurs rictus, y compris Merlin.

Ombrage s'éclaira la gorge à nouveau (« Hem, hem »). Elle eut l'air bien plus professionnel maintenant et ses paroles semblaient avoir été apprises par cœur :

« Le ministère de la magie a toujours considéré l'éducation des jeunes sorciers et sorcières comme étant d'une importance vitale. Les rares cadeaux avec lesquels vous êtes nés ne seraient rien s'ils n'avaient pas été enseignés. Les compétences de la communauté sorcière doivent être transmises à travers les générations, ou nous les perdrons à jamais. Le trésor des connaissances magiques amassé par nos ancêtres doit être protégé, enrichit et lustré par ceux qui ont été nommé comme faisant partit de la noble profession qu'est l'enseignement. »

Le professeur Ombrage s'arrêta là et fit un petit salut aux membres du personnel, et aucun d'entre eux ne lui rendit son geste. Les sourcils noirs du professeur McGonagall se froncèrent, et elle ressembla à une chouette. Merlin pouvait la voir échanger un regard significatif avec le professeur Chourave pendant qu'Ombrage émit un autre « Hem, hem », et continua son discours.

Merlin écouta attentivement chaque mot qui était prononcé autour de lui les gens commençaient à perdre leur intérêt pour la tirade d'Ombrage. Le silence qui s'était installé quand Dumbledore avait commencé à parler s'était brisé, tandis que les étudiants commençaient à se rapprocher en chuchotant et en riant.

Ombrage ne sembla pas noter l'agitation de son public. Merlin avait l'impression que même si une émeute avait éclaté, elle aurait continué son discours venimeux.

« … Parce que beaucoup de changements pourraient être meilleurs, en entraînant d'autres, dans cette plénitude des temps, d'être reconnu comme erreurs de jugement. Pendant ce temps, certaines habitudes seront conservées, et à juste titre, tandis que d'autres, désuètes et inutiles, doivent être abandonnées. Avançons dans cette ère nouvelle, d'efficacité, améliorant ce qui doit être amélioré, et sectionnons partout où nous trouverons des pratiques qui doivent être interdites. »

Elle s'assit. Dumbledore frappa des mains. Le personnel suivit son chef, pendant que Merlin remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient applaudit une ou deux fois avant de s'arrêter.

* * *

« Eh bien, c'était très intéressant, murmura Hermione pendant que Dumbledore continuait à parler.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as apprécié ! dit Ron en se tournant vers elle, les yeux vitreux. C'était l'un des plus ennuyeux discours que j'ai jamais entendu, et j'ai grandis avec Percy.

- J'ai dit intéressant, pas agréable, rétorqua Hermione. Cela explique beaucoup de choses.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, surpris, à voix basse. Cela ressemblait à une tartine de choses incompréhensibles pour moi.

- Que penses-tu de « le progrès pour l'amour du progrès doit être découragé » ? Ou bien de « sectionnons partout où nous trouverons des pratiques qui doivent être interdites » ?

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? questionna Ron impatiemment.

- Ça veut dire que le Ministère a enfin dépassé les limites après toutes ces années. Ça veut dire que le Ministère interfère à Poudlard, lança Merlin avec colère, provoquant la surprise des trois autres.

- Il semble qu'il y a une autre Hermione ici. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers Harry qui fit une grimace dramatique, pendant qu'ils secouaient la tête en signe de déception.

Autour d'eux, les élèves se levaient et sortaient du hall apparemment, Dumbledore avait fini de parler.

« Ron, nous sommes censés montrer le chemin aux premières années !

- Ah, ouais, fit Ron, qui avait manifestement oublié. Hé ! Hé, vous, les nains !

- Ron !

- Quoi ? Ils le sont, ils sont petits…

- Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas les appeler les nains ! Premières années ! appela Hermione avec autorité le long de la table. Par ici s'il vous plaît ! »

Un groupe de nouveaux élèves marcha timidement entre deux tables, tout en essayant de ne pas être à la traîne. Merlin et Harry sourirent à la troupe, mais un garçon aux cheveux bonds sembla pétrifié et poussa un autre camarade du coude, avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Merlin se demanda pourquoi avaient-ils l'air si horrifiés quand d'autres se mirent à afficher une expression de crainte, avant qu'il n'entende Harry bouger derrière lui. Merlin se retourna, et il vit le sourire d'Harry se faner pendant qu'il regardait les premières années.

« A toute à l'heure alors ! » lança Merlin à Ron et Hermione, avant de prendre rapidement le bras de Harry et de le traîner hors de la Grande Salle tout en discutant bruyamment avec lui pour le distraire des murmures et des chuchotements qui les suivaient.

* * *

Harry resta silencieux pendant deux étages, avant de dire rapidement :

« Merci pour tu sais… Tout à l'heure.

- Pas de problèmes. Tu n'as pas mérité tous ces commentaires sur ce qui s'est passé récemment.

- Tu, tu me crois ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Merlin s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un passage secret vide et se tourna pour faire face à Harry qui regardait d'un air maussade le sol.

« A propos du retour de Voldemort et du fait que je l'ai battu ? Tu ne penses pas que les rumeurs disent vrai ?

- Harry, dit doucement Merlin, les gens qui ont peur agissent mystérieusement. Ce n'est pas leur faute et on ne devrait pas les blâmer pour ce qu'ils croient ce que la Gazette du Sorcier ou le Ministère disent.

- J-Je… Merci, Myrddin… »

Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Je croyais que tu étais nouveau ici ? Comment peux-tu connaître les passages secrets du château et le chemin pour aller à la tour de Gryffondor ?

- J'ai passé un test quelques jours avant que la rentrée ait lieu, alors j'ai décidé de trouver mon chemin par moi-même, fit Merlin en disant la semi-vérité.

- Eh bien, tu es dans le même dortoir que moi, non ?

- Oui, le lit où j'ai dormi est à côté de la fenêtre.

- Hé ! Ça veut dire que tu es à côté de moi ! »

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à parler ensemble, et s'arrêtèrent uniquement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grosse dame. Merlin garda la tête basse pendant qu'il passait le portail pour arriver dans la salle commune, afin que la grosse dame ne le reconnaisse pas (il avait placé un enchantement sur elle avant, mais avait dû le stopper vu le nombre de gens passant par-là).

Merlin ouvrit la voie vers les dortoirs, avec Neville (qui les avait rejoints lorsqu'ils étaient entrés) et Harry sur les talons.

Quand ils atteignirent le haut des escaliers, il trouva deux autres garçons déjà là ils déballaient leurs bagages (Merlin était presque sûr qu'ils s'appelaient Seamus et Dean). Ils avaient une petite discussion (qui dans les grandes lignes disait que Harry était un menteur et un fou), et Merlin voulut lancer un sort à celui appelé Seamus, avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent et qu'ils aillent tous se coucher.

Cette nuit, Merlin, couché sur son lit, se demandait ce qui allait se passer, maintenant qu'il avait enfin rencontré « le garçon qui a survécu » et découvert que la femme de l'audience était à Poudlard. Cela allait certainement être une période intéressante…

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! ^^_

_Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui y sont), et je vous retrouve aux alentours de lundi prochain !_

_Et s'il vous plaît, **reviewez**, les gens... Ca me rend triste de voir qu'il n'y a que trois ou quatre personnes (sur quinze qui mettent en follow/favori) qui font l'effort de commenter alors que je m'échine à chaque fois pour traduire six ou sept pages... Un petit commentaire ne vous prends que deux secondes là où la traduction peut durer des heures..._


	10. Beaucoup de questions

_Voilà le chapitre 9 les pandas ! ^^_

_J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas trop fait attendre !_

_Petite (grande) précision : la traduction de ce chapitre a été réalisé par **Nihal de la terre du vent**, car étant débordée en ce moment, je n'avais pas le temps de traduire. Elle a donc gentiment accepté de m'aider, et j'ai juste corrigé les quelques fautes par-ci par-là. En cela, je la remercie énormément, et vous pouvez faire de même, sinon vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre à l'heure qu'il est =P_

_En parlant de la traduction, je n'ai plus de chapitres déjà traduits en réserve, et étant en vacances, je traduirais donc au jour le jour. Il se peut donc que vous ayez des légers retards de quelques jours de temps en temps, mais jamais rien de grave (en disant cela je précise que je ferai de mon mieux pour de pas retarder au maximum la traduction de trois jours). Je pense que d'ici octobre nous aurons rattrapé la fiction originale en terme de traduction (en tout cas c'est l'objectif que je me fixe) ^^_

**_tahury : _**_Un grand merci ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ J'avoue qu'avec la rencontre que va faire Merlin dans ce chapitre, les gaffes ne seront jamais loins !_

**_Disclaimer : c'est dur de se renouveler par ici... Bon beh Harry est à J. K. Rowling, Merlin à la BBC et à ses scénaristes (j'ai nommé la Team J) ainsi que l'histoire qui est la propriété de 4Eirlys. Et pour le coup, la traduction originale ici-bas ne m'appartient pas, tout le mérite revient à Nihal de la terre du vent ;)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 ~ Beaucoup de questions**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione le lendemain matin, quand Merlin, Ron et Harry sortirent du dortoir. Tu as l'air absolument – oh mon Dieu ! »

Merlin se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait stoppée en pleine phrase et la trouva en train de fixer le tableau d'affichage, où une nouvelle annonce avait été fixée au-dessus de la note d'information du premier week-end à Pré-au-lard.

_DES GALLIONS A FOISON_

_Votre argent de poche n'arrive pas à suivre vos dépenses ?_

_Un peu d'or en plus serait le bienvenu ?_

_Alors contacter Fred et George Weasley, pièce commune de Gryffondor, pour petits travaux à temps partiel, simples et quasiment sans douleur._

_(Nous avons le regret de préciser que les candidats devront agir à leurs risques et périls.)_

Merlin fixa d'un regard alarmé la dernière ligne, se demandant de quels dangers il pouvait s'agir.

« Il va falloir leur dire deux mots, Ron. »

Merlin esquissa un petit sourire en voyant que Ron semblait très inquiet.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous sommes préfets ! répondit Hermione, tandis qu'ils sortaient par le trou du tableau (Merlin s'assura d'être au milieu pour éviter de se faire repérer). C'est à nous de mettre un frein à ce genre de choses ! »

D'après ce que Merlin avait compris et avec un peu de déduction, Fred et George Weasley étaient apparemment apparentés à Ron, peut-être des grands-frères ?

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? reprit Hermione, alors qu'ils descendaient tous les quatre un escalier où s'alignaient des portraits, qui heureusement les ignorèrent, absorbés dans leur propre conversation. Tu as l'air furieux. »

Pour une très bonne raison, songea avec colère Merlin, se rappelant le garçon irlandais qui avait traité Harry de menteur.

« Seamus (c'était donc son nom !) dit que Harry ment au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui. » expliqua Ron en voyant que Harry ne répondait pas.

Hermione soupira, avant d'ajouter d'un air sombre :

« Oui, Lavande pense la même chose.

- Et là-dessus, vous avez bavardé aimablement pour savoir si j'étais oui ou non un petit crétin qui cherche à faire parler de lui ? » demanda Harry d'une voix sonore.

Merlin grimaça quand il vit l'air blessé de Ron et Hermione. C'était un moment très Arthurien, ce qui fit sourire Merlin au souvenir de Camelot et de sa vie d'antan. Son sourire disparut promptement quand il vit les autres lui jeter un regard confus.

« Non, répondit calmement Hermione (Merlin commençait à admirer cette sorcière). En fait, je lui ai dit qu'elle ferait bien de la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes. Et ce serait pas mal si tu arrêtais de nous sauter à la gorge à tout propos, Harry, car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Ron et moi (à ce moment-là, Merlin se racla la gorge, et Hermione se dépêcha d'ajouter) et Myrddin, nous sommes de ton côté. »

Il y eut une courte pause, où ils continuèrent tous à marcher en silence. Puis :

« Désolé, dit finalement Harry à voix basse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Hermione, hochant la tête. Vous vous souvenez de ce que Dumbledore a dit au festin de fin d'année ? »

Elle se retourna d'un air interrogateur vers les garçons qui secouèrent la tête à l'unisson.

« Je n'étais pas là l'année dernière, souviens toi.

- Oh oui c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié ! »

- Hermione, oublier quelque chose ? La fin du monde est proche ! » s'exclama Ron en rigolant.

Ils commencèrent tous à rire, et ils gloussaient toujours en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

« Pourquoi es-tu seulement arrivé maintenant ? demanda Ron en beurrant son toast.

- C'était le souhait de mon oncle, répondit rapidement Merlin, alors qu'il tendait le bras pour prendre un croissant.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu dès la première année ?

- Il..., il est mort. »

La voix de Merlin était rauque quand il dit à Ron que Gaius était décédé. Même si cela s'était passé il y a plus de mille trois cent ans, son mentor lui manquait toujours.

« Je m'excuse pour le manque de tact de Ron et je suis désolé pour ton Oncle, Myrddin, le réconforta Hermione avant de verser du lait dans son large bol de céréales.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment. »

Merlin se força à sourire et s'empressa d'engloutir le croissant.

« Alors tu étais scolarisé à domicile ? demanda Harry avec curiosité, après quelques minutes de silence gêné.

- Oui, ma mère a commencé à m'enseigner quand j'ai montré des signes de magie. Je vivais dans un village de moldus, et elle est devenue très inquiète quand j'ai commencé à utiliser la magie sans faire exprès. »

Merlin sourit en repensant à tout ce que sa mère Hunith avait dû traverser quand il était bébé.

« J'ai donné une toute nouvelle définition au proverbe "les enfants sont les messages vivants que nous envoyons à un futur que nous ne verrons pas". Finalement, mon Oncle a pris le relais et a continué mon éducation, jusqu'à ce qu'il décède.

- Est-ce normal ? demanda Harry, confus. Je pensais que tout le monde apprenait la magie dans des écoles comme Poudlard.

- Pas vraiment ; c'est juste que mes parents étaient assez religieux et... ils avaient des croyances _inhabituelles_. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur McGonagall vint en leur direction, distribuant les emplois du temps, ne permettant pas à Hermione de formuler ses soupçons à haute voix. Cela empêcha aussi Ron de parler (Merlin, de ce qu'il savait de son nouvel ami, songeait qu'il était probablement sur le point de poser une autre question indélicate).

« Alors Myrddin, quels cours as-tu choisi ?

- J'ai choisi... divination, soins aux créatures magiques et les cours habituels.

- Ça veut dire que tu as les mêmes cours que moi et Ron ! »

Voyant le regard perplexe que Merlin posa sur Hermione, Harry ajouta :

« Elle a laissé tomber la divination (Hermione renifla avec dédain) et elle a pris arithmétique à la place.

- Regardez ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ! grogna Ron. Histoire de la magie, double cours de potions, divination et un double cours de défense contre les forces du Mal... Binns, Rogue, Trelawnay et cette Ombrage, tout ça dans la même journée ! J'aimerais bien que Fred et George se dépêchent de mettre au point leurs boîtes à Flemme...

- Mes oreilles m'abuseraient-elles ? » dit un garçon roux, qui arrivait en compagnie d'un autre rouquin.

Ils se glissèrent sur le banc à côté de Harry (vu leur ressemblance, Merlin supposa qu'ils étaient jumeaux).

« Un préfet de Poudlard ne chercherait quand même pas à sécher les cours ?

- Regardez ce qu'on a aujourd'hui, dit Ron d'un ton maussade mettant son emploi du temps sous le nez du garçon. C'est le pire lundi que j'aie jamais vu.

- Je te l'accorde, petit frère, dit l'un des deux garçons. Si tu veux, je peux te céder à bas prix un peu de nougat néansang. »

Merlin se sentait un peu perdu. Que diable était donc ces nougats néansang et ces boîtes à Flemme ?

« Et pourquoi à bas prix ? demanda Ron, soupçonneux.

- Parce que tu continueras à saigner jusqu'à ce que tu sois tout desséché. On n'a pas encore trouvé l'antidote, répondit le second rouquin.

- Merci bien, ronchonna Ron, mais je crois que je préfère encore les cours.

- A propos de vos boîtes à Flemme, dit Hermione, en regardant les jumeaux avec des yeux perçants, il n'est pas question d'afficher dans la salle commune vos petites annonces pour recruter des cobayes.

- Ah, et qui a dit ça ? dirent les jumeaux en même temps, l'air stupéfié.

- C'est moi qui le dit, répliqua Hermione. Et Ron aussi.

- Ne me mêle pas à ces histoires », protesta aussitôt Ron.

Merlin se remit à sourire. Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron qui semblait se ratatiner sur sa chaise. C'était tout simplement hilarant à voir.

« Tu changeras bientôt de discours. Tu commences ta cinquième année et tu verras que dans très peu de temps, tu nous supplieras de te fournir des boîtes à Flemme.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de vos boîtes à Flemme pour ma cinquième année ?

- Parce que c'est l'année des B.U.S.E., dit l'un deux jumeaux.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, il va falloir préparer tes examens et tu passeras tellement de temps le nez collé à ton labeur que tu finiras par avoir la chair à vif, expliqua l'autre avec satisfaction.

- La moitié de notre classe est tombée en dépression à l'approche des examens, renchérit son jumeau d'un ton joyeux. Larmes, sanglots, crises de nerfs... Patricia Stimpson était sans cesse au bord de l'évanouissement...

- Kenneth Towler était couvert de furoncles, tu te souviens ?

- Ça, c'est parce que tu avais mis de la poudre de Bulbonox dans son pyjama.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. On a parfois des trous de mémoire... »

Merlin sourit. Apparemment, les deux jumeaux étaient des comiques et avaient un grand sens de l'humour. Peut-être devraient-ils faire un concours de farces... Non, Merlin se reprit, sa mission passait avant l'amusement.

« En tout cas, la cinquième année, c'est un vrai cauchemar, reprit le premier jumeau. Si les résultats de tes examens t'intéressent, bien sûr. Fred et moi, on s'est toujours arrangés pour garder le moral.

- Oui... vous avez eu quoi, trois B.U.S.E. chacun, c'est ça ? dit Ron.

- Ouais, répondit Fred d'un ton insouciant. Mais nous avons la très nette impression que notre avenir se situe dans un autre monde que celui des performances académiques.

- Nous nous sommes mêmes sérieusement demandé si nous allions prendre la peine de revenir ici faire notre septième année, ajouta l'autre garçon d'un ton claironnant. Maintenant que nous avons–

- Maintenant que nous avons nos B.U.S.E., acheva l'autre précipitamment. Devrions-nous vraiment passer nos A.S.P.I.C. ? Sans doute pas, mais nous avons pensé que maman ne supporterait pas de nous voir quitter l'école trop tôt, surtout au moment où Percy se révélait comme le plus grand crétin du monde. »

Percy... était-ce le jeune homme roux au procès, celui que Harry semblait connaître ? C'était peut-être pour ça que les jumeaux pensaient qu'il était devenu le plus grand crétin du monde. Percy devait être ami avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'il croie la propagande du gouvernement et qu'il soit enrôlé au Ministère de la magie.

« Cette dernière année ici ne sera pourtant pas du temps perdu... », dit Fred en jetant un regard affectueux autour de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Pour faire simple, l'heure d'Histoire de la magie fut _extrêmement_ ennuyeuse. Comme Merlin avait vécu lui-même la plupart des événements, il savait bien plus que le professeur sur le sujet. De plus, il avait déjà été à Poudlard plusieurs fois, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait étudié l'Histoire de la magie de long en large.

Quand il rentra dans la salle, Merlin alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, et attendit que le professeur fasse son entrée. En voyant le professeur Binns flotter vers le tableau, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il n'était pas venu à Poudlard depuis... 10 ans, peut-être plus, et il pensait que Binns devait être mort maintenant, et que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa place. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bonjour Myrnin. »

Merlin se figea sous le choc. Il vit Binns flotter dans sa direction, pour s'arrêter devant lui.

« Cela faisait que je ne vous avais pas vu ici. »

Les élèves se retournèrent et commencèrent à les écouter. Derrière lui, Merlin percevait la présence de ses nouveaux amis, qui écoutaient eux aussi avec attention leur échange.

« Euh... oui ? »

Sa voix partit dans les aigus quand il répondit au professeur. Binns l'avait reconnu, et c'était seulement son premier jour à Poudlard ! Il commença à devenir nerveux et prit quelques respirations profondes pour se calmer, n'entendant presque pas ce que le professeur dit ensuite :

« Vous allez de nouveau exceller dans ce sujet je suppose, vu que... »

Merlin l'interrompit avant que le fantôme ne puisse trahir ses secrets :

« Monsieur, mon nom est Myrddin ; vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis nouveau dans cette école, et avant cela mon Oncle m'a enseigné la magie à la maison.

- Encore un autre élève transféré, je vois. »

Binns se murmura à lui-même, avant de voir l'avertissement dans le regard de Merlin, et de rajouter à voix haute pour que toute la classe puisse l'entendre :

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Maintenant vous pouvez tous vous installez. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudiez les Trolls et… »

Merlin s'assit, soulagé. Il sentit qu'on lui donnait un coup de coude et se retourna pour voir Ron qui articula silencieusement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait ça tout le temps. »

Merlin soupira de soulagement, et sourit en réponse, avant de sortir ses affaires pour prendre des notes.

* * *

Merlin rejoignit la file des élèves qui attendaient devant la classe de Potions, suivi de Ron, Hermione et Harry. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et tout le monde se tut immédiatement alors qu'ils rentraient dans le cachot glacé.

« Asseyez-vous, dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale en refermant la porte derrière lui. Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, commença-t-il alors qu'il fonçait vers son bureau et les dévisageait à présent d'un regard circulaire, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important. Il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention "acceptable" lors de votre épreuve de B.U.S.E. si vous ne voulez pas subir mon... mécontentement. »

Son regard s'attarda sur Neville qui déglutit avec difficulté. Merlin fronça les sourcils ; c'était cruel de la part du professeur d'intimider le garçon ainsi. Même si Rogue était un espion pour l'autre camp, il n'avait pas besoin de garder cette attitude en étant cruel avec Neville ou d'autres malheureux.

« Au terme de cette année, bien entendu, nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours, poursuivit Rogue. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparations des A.S.P.I.C., ce qui signifie que certains n'auront plus qu'à me dire au revoir. »

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent derrière Merlin, où il savait qu'Harry était assis.

« Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve de potions aux A.S.P.I.C., je vous conseille de consacrer tout vos efforts à maintenir le plus haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de B.U.S.E.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer un philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites. »

Merlin sentit Hermione se redresser à côté de lui, écoutant attentivement chaque mot du professeur. Rogue agita sa baguette magique.

« Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation figurent au tableau, et vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans l'armoire. »

Il agita à nouveau sa baguette et la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit aussitôt.

« Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours pour finir. »

Merlin attendit la fin de la ruée générale vers l'armoire qui dura quasiment dix minutes avant d'aller chercher ses propres ingrédients. Quand il revint à sa table, il trouva Hermione mélangeant fiévreusement sa potion en parlant toute seule.

* * *

Sans prendre la peine de regarder les instructions au tableau, Merlin commença immédiatement à travailler avec ses mains expérimentées, souriant légèrement en repensant au jour où il avait prétendu concocter cette potion pour Elena, alors qu'en réalité il préparait une potion pour la débarrasser du changelin.

Même s'il était capable de venir à bout de cette potion en quelques minutes, il se força à ralentir considérablement, et après avoir calculé qu'il avait fini seulement un peu plus tôt que ce qu'on attendait de lui, Merlin se rassit et regarda autour de lui.

Hermione regarda de son côté, et voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis ? Tu ne peux pas avoir fini ! »

Merlin, surpris, demanda :

« Pourquoi pas ?

- Nous avons encore 50 minutes ! Voilà pourquoi ! Tu dois t'être trompé quelque part, pour avoir terminé aussi vite. »

Puis Hermione revient rapidement à sa propre potion, qu'elle remuait avec une extrême concentration.

Après quelques minutes passées à regarder dans le vide, Merlin perçut une présence et releva la tête pour voir Rogue qui se tenait devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire, assis à ne rien faire ? Il vous reste cinquante minutes et je tiens à ce que _tout le monde_ finisse sa potion. »

La plupart des conversations se turent. Les élèves se demandaient en retenant leur souffle comment Merlin allait répondre. Il pouvait voir derrière lui quelques Serpentards qui ricanaient, heureux qu'un Gryffondor ait des ennuis.

« Remettez-vous au travail maintenant. »

Rogue se retourna et allait revenir à son bureau quand Merlin dit :

« J'ai fini Monsieur.

- Pardon ? » Rogue se retourna vers Merlin, un air choqué sur le visage.

« J'ai fini Monsieur », répéta Merlin en haussant la voix.

Sa réponse résonna dans le cachot, et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore fait attention à Merlin devinrent silencieux en même temps qu'ils le regardaient tous avec stupéfaction.

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir fini, pas sans avoir fait d'erreurs.

- Je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreurs Monsieur.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir. »

Le professeur observa le contenu de son chaudron, puis dit d'une voix ébahie :

« Cette potion est... est réussie. »

Rogue regarda Merlin dans les yeux et demanda « Comment avez-vous fait pour finir aussi vite ? Un élève de cinquième année ne devrait pas venir à bout de cette potion aussi rapidement, et s'il y arrivait, il aurait un "Optimal" en potion. »

Derrière le maître de potion, Merlin pouvait voir que les Serpentards qui s'étaient réjouis de le voir s'attirer des ennuis paraissaient choqués et un peu déçus. Un garçon blond, pâle et mince assis entre deux balourds, semblait en particulier presque anéanti par le fait que Merlin n'ait ni perdu de points ni reçu de retenue.

Merlin se maudit intérieurement. Il avait montrée des talents en conception de potions bien trop au-dessus de son âge, et même en allant lentement, il avait fini en un temps record.

« Vous vous souvenez quand vous m'avez posé des questions Monsieur, avec le professeur Dumbledore ? »

Rogue hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer.

« J'ai mentionné mon oncle, Gaius. »

Rogue dévisagea Merlin, une lueur de compréhension dans son regard.

« Il m'a appris tout ce que je devais savoir à propos de l'école, mais je l'ai aussi aidé dans ses expériences. Il m'envoyait souvent cueillir des herbes spéciales et dans le même temps il m'instruisait. Je suis devenu son apprenti. Il m'observait quand je faisais des potions, et me venait en aide quand je me trompais. »

Merlin sourit en se souvenant que Gaius l'avait forcé à tester la potion pour le troll, et quand il lui demandait d'aller chercher des herbes (en réalité, il était soit avec Killgarrah ou en train de sauver Camelot, ou les deux.)

« Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à faire moi-même les potions, sans aide et il me faisait confiance pour ne pas me tromper. Vers la fin, je faisais la plupart des potions dont nous avions besoin, et il m'aidait de temps en temps. J'ai même fini par réaliser des potions de ma propre création. »

Le sourire de Merlin devint mélancolique alors qu'il repensait aux dernières années de la vie de Gaius.

« J'ai dû faire des potions de nombreuses fois Monsieur, ce n'est pas étonnant que j'ai fini celle-ci si vite, car j'ai souvent travaillé avec un temps limité. »

Le visage de Rogue sembla s'adoucir, et Merlin cru percevoir de la tendresse dans sa voix, bien qu'il n'en soit pas sûr :

« Bien sûr, j'avais oublié... Très bien, vu que vous avez fini, au lieu de rester assis à ne rien faire, vous aller aider les autres avec leurs potions. »

Rogue se tourna vers la classe et voyant que tout le monde les observait, il dit d'un ton brusque :

« Et bien alors ! Il vous reste quarante-huit minutes et vous ne faites rien ? »

Immédiatement, tous les élèves se remirent au travail, et de nouveau, le sifflement des ingrédients qui tombaient dans les chaudrons envahirent les cachots, même si cette fois ci il était accompagné du chuchotement des bavardages. Sans aucun doute, ils étaient en train de parler de lui. Et il était supposé garder profil bas. Merlin renifla, mécontent, puis se leva pour regarder la potion d'Hermione.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien ! Je suis surpris d'avoir fini avant toi. Cependant, fais attention à ne pas trop te précipiter car– »

Merlin étendit le bras pour attraper la main d'Hermione. Elle le regarda d'un air confus, et il ajouta en souriant :

« Car tu risquerais de mettre la mauvaise quantité d'ingrédients et de gâcher tes capacités. Ce serait bête, non ? »

Hermione regarda dans sa main et découvrit qu'elle allait ajouter trois figues séchées au lieu de deux.

« Merci ! »

Elle sourit à Merlin avant de retourner à sa potion.

* * *

Arpentant la classe, Merlin s'arrêtait pour aider chaque personne, que ce soit les Serpentards ou les Gryffondors. Après tous, ils étaient tous des élèves ici. Alors pourquoi devraient-ils être traités différemment ?

Merlin passa devant l'endroit où le blond et les deux armoires à glace étaient assis. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper le bras d'une des armoires à glace pour l'empêcher de jeter un mauvais ingrédient dans son chaudron.

« Ne fais pas ça ! Ça ferait exploser ton flacon quand tu y verseras ta potion, et elle sera gâchée! »

Merlin adressa un sourire amical au garçon, qui grogna avant de laisser tomber son bras. Il se tourna ensuite pour regarder dans le chaudron de la deuxième armoire à glace, et à nouveau, l'empêcha.

« Tu as fait la même erreur que ton ami ! Vous devez être connectés d'une certaine façon. »

Il leur montra le bon ingrédient, avant de regarder le chaudron du blond, qui n'avait pas cessé de le fixer pendant tout ce temps.

« Ta potion est excellente. »

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir puis dit sèchement « Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un Gryffondor. »

Merlin, déçu, regarda le garçon qui lui faisait face avec un sourire sarcastique, apparemment content de la situation.

« Donc tu ne me laisses pas t'aider simplement parce que je viens d'une autre maison ? »

Le blond acquiesça d'un air suffisant et dit :

« Les Serpentards ont beaucoup de ruse et de talents, ce qui est probablement quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas. J'accepte seulement l'aide de ma _propre_ et _digne_ maison. »

- Tu es complètement stupide ou quoi ? Quel genre de préjudice est-ce ? D'être si fier de ne laisser que tes camarades de maison t'aider, même si je pourrais te permettre de réussir ? Tu sais quoi ? Je pourrais te dire qui si tu ajoutes une autre chrysope, cela risque d'avoir des conséquences fâcheuses sur ta potion. Mais bien sûr, tu as toujours raison, et tu ne voudras jamais accepter _mon_ aide, vu que je ne suis pas _digne._ Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi. »

* * *

Avec cela, Merlin s'éloigna, furieux, conscient du regard du garçon dans son dos. Après quelques secondes il se retourna, et vit que le blond semblait indécis. Il se demanda vaguement quel choix il allait faire avant de se détourner du Serpentard.

Merlin rejoignit Harry et Ron. Il fit rajouter à Harry le sirop d'ellébore et conseilla à Ron de baisser le feu sous son chaudron. Après avoir aidé ces deux-là, il passa le reste de la leçon avec Neville, et découvrit que Neville n'était pas mauvais en potion, mais _vraiment_ mauvais. Il lui expliqua patiemment ses erreurs, et le temps passa si vite qu'il fut surpris d'entendre Rogue dire à la classe :

« C'est maintenant la fin du cours, alors je veux que tout le monde verse un échantillon de sa potion dans un flacon en inscrivant clairement son nom sur l'étiquette et me l'apporte à mon bureau. Comme devoir : trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques, à rendre jeudi prochain. »

Merlin revint à sa place pour prendre son sac. Soudain, un gros BOUM secoua la classe, et quand la fumée fut dissipée, tous les élèves fixèrent la cause de l'explosion : un chaudron liquéfié dont la potion se déversait sur le sol. La victime avait été complètement aspergée et même si Merlin était à l'autre bout de la pièce, il pouvait voir la peau rougir et l'entendre siffler de douleur alors que la potion brûlait sa peau.

Merlin secoua tristement la tête, et réussit à avoir un contact visuel avant que le responsable de l'explosion tourne la tête. Apparemment, Malefoy n'avait pas tenu compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

* * *

_Allez, à la semaine prochaine, et n'oubliez pas les **REVIEWS** !_


End file.
